Hikari Phantom
by firestar91
Summary: Kari and T.K. are back...and so are the digimon...but there hasn't been any Digimon attacks...and there are ghosts roaming Amity Park...and Kari's half ghost...what the heck is going on here?
1. Kari moves to Amity Park

Me: New Story; Kari and T.K. are back!

Sally: what about me!

Me: What about you?

Sally: ur supposed to be writing my story D:

Me: Be patient

Sally: Noooooooo

Kari: Enjoy the story :)

* * *

**bold is me talking in the story**

* * *

_Kari's POV-Japan_

It has been two years since the other Digidestine and I defeated the Dark Masters. Tai's still obsessed with Soccer, he's team captain. Matt learned how to play guitar, he even started his own band. Sora's gotten really good at tennis, and Mimi's a model. Joe's still trying to be a doctor, and Izzy's still obsessed with his computers, and he managed to decipher Digicode. T.K. moved to America, and although I didn't know it yet, I was going to see him soon.

* * *

"Kari, can you come here please?" I went to the living room after I heard my mom call me, "yeah mom?" I asked, "your going to be staying at your Aunt Maddie's an Uncle Jack's house for a while," "aren't they the ones who are obsessed with ghosts?" "yeah," she sighed, "but I trust them so you'll be staying with them," "what about Tai?" I asked, "he can't go he has some soccer thing going on," "OK," I sighed, "how long will I be there," "I don't know," she said, then looked like she thought of something, "hmm, Amity Park, isn't that where your friend T.K. moved to last year?" "hey that's right," I exclaimed happily.

* * *

_Danny's POV-Amity Park_

"Hey dude isn't your cousin gonna stay at your place for a while?" my tecno-geek, and meat fanatic, and my best guy friend Tucker Foley said, he refuses to eat vegetables and _names_ his PDA's, if that's not obsessed then I don't know what is, "yeah, I haven't seen her in over three years, Kari's her name, she was way too nice and kinda shy, but her older brother Tai was a real hot-head," "I don't know Danny a lot can happen over three years," my other friend Samantha Manson, but don't call he that or your next week's meatloaf, just Sam, she's a Goth as well as an ultra-recycle vegetarian, or she doesn't eat anything with a face, and is deeply in love with Danny even though she won't admi-

* * *

**Me:Tucker stop hacking into my computer!**

**Tucker: Totally uncool :(**

**Me: to bad**

* * *

and is my best girl friend

* * *

**Me: girl space friend, Tucker**

**Tucker: not for long!**

**me: uh huh keep dreaming techno-geek**

* * *

"Hey she's from japan right?" Tucker asked me, I nodded, "do you think she might know something about the monster sightings in Heighten View Terrace two years ago?" at that Sam sighed, shoulda know that was coming, "Tucker, we've been over this, monsters are about as real as ghosts," I responded, "you never know, they could be real!" he exclaimed, yeah right.

* * *

_Kari's POV-Japan_

"now your sure you can take the flight on your own?" my mom asked me for the billionth time today, "yes mom, I'm ten not two," _Last call for the plane to Amity Park, _and that was my cue to leave, "bye mom, Bye Tai," I waved as I ran to the plane, "be careful Kari," "bye Kari," the two yelled back.

As for my out fit I was wearing a pink T-shirt, and white shorts, I also had on pink sneakers and a Golden choker that said the same thing as what's on Angewomon's ribbon in digicode, Izzy said it means 'Digital monster.'

_Kari's POV-Amity Park_

I was in the airport looking for my aunt and uncle when I saw a big man, with black hair, in an orange jumpsuit holding a large sign that said 'Kamiya' on it, that could only be my Uncle Jack.

I walked over and saw that my aunt Maddie, a woman with red hair, and was in a teal jumpsuit, was there too, as well as my cousin, Danny, a strangely normal, considering his family, fourteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes. I noticed that my other cousin, Jazz, a sixteen year old girl with red hair, who considers her self an adult and will probably major in phycology someday, wasn't there, of course she was probably at her house studying.

"Kari is that you?" aunt Maddie asked "you've grown so much!" she said to me, "hi aunt Maddie, hi uncle Jack, hi Danny," I greeted each of them.

After a terrifying trip to the Fenton's house, terrifying because uncle Jack was driving, they showed me the room I would be staying in. It was a pretty big room on the second floor and the walls were light pink, about the same shade as my crest before it was destroyed, had a white dresser for my cloths close to a window and a smaller one in front of my bed with a TV on it, the bed itself had light pink, a little lighter that the walls, and hot pink covers and pillows.

"I hope you like pink," Danny said, "I do, thanks you guys," I said as I hug uncle Jack and aunt Maddie.

Before leaving the room Danny took a closer look at me, "hey Kari where's you old whistle, I remember you would never take it off since you were like three," "oh that, I gave it to my best friend so she would never forget me," technically not a lie, I just didn't tell him my best friend was a digital cat. accepting my answer Danny then left the room.

After that I went to put my stuff in my drawers.

_Time skip to Monday morning_

It's a new school year so you'll be starting at Casper Middle school,

* * *

**Me: that's the best I could come up with; and I know since they're ten they're supposed to be in elementary school, but let's just say that Kari and T.K. are both really smart so they skipped a grade, K?**

* * *

"OK," I responded, maybe I'll see T.K. there, I thought as aunt Maddie poured me some cereal.

I was heading to the attendance office when I heard a familiar voice and froze.

"Kari?"

* * *

Me: Dun Dun Dun cliffhanger

Kari: your mean

Sally: who is it, who is it?

Kari: please review your likes/dislike or any ideas you might have, and have a great day peoples :D


	2. Reunions, introductons, and a whistle?

Me: Hiya peoples

Sally: your weird

Me: So?

Sally: *eye roll*

Me: any way time to respond to reviews (yay I got reviews)

**Girlfish: The Angelic Specter might be a good name for Kari**

Me: When I first saw that review I was like that's perfect! But then I started over thinking and thought that it might be too long for her name and that it wouldn't really match her appearance that I have planned for her

**Guest: ****Use something light related since, you know, Hikari means light. Or you could just use Hikari as her real name and Kari as her hero name. Seriously, why did you Americans had to change their names? Hikari, Takeru and Taichi are way better names than Kari, T.K. and Tai...**

Me: honestly I like Kari T.K. and Tai more than the original names, but I think Hikari would be a perfect ghost name for Kari while her human name will stay the same...but she would still need a last name for her ghost form...hmmm I need more ideas

Kari: enjoy the story

* * *

T.K.'s POV

I was sitting in a tree reading a book, (I was really bored) wearing tan shorts and a green t-shirt with a green sweater over it, I styled my hair to look more like Matt's and carried my digivice on my backpack strap, when I saw a familiar brown haired girl walking to the attendance office at Casper Middle school, "Kari?" I jumped out of the tree I was sitting in, "Hey T.K.," she said turning to me, "Hey Kari, I haven't seen you since I moved here, but why are you here?" I asked with slight confusion, not that I'm not happy to see her, but she's supposed to be in Japan right now, "well I'm staying with my cousins right now, so I'm here," she said with a bright smile.

"OK, so you wee going to the attendance office right? Let's go," I said pulling Kari's arm as I ran towards the office, "slow down T.K." I heard Kari laugh behind me.

We were just outside the office when, breathing hard, I stopped, "I think I told you to slow down T.K.," she told me as she caught her breath, "well I didn't," I said as we went into the building to see which class she had, turns out she was in the same class as me. (yay)

It was about fifteen minuets into class and I was bbboooorrrrreeeeedddd, Mr. Jonson, our teacher with brown hair wearing a beige shirt and pants and also had glasses, who was currently lecturing us about school rules, let us sit any where we wanted so Kari and I sat next to each other, of course, but I could tell by looking at her she was bored out of her mind too.

I was about to pass a note to her when Mr. Jonson said something somewhat interesting, "since it's this is the first day at school we'll get to know each other a little more, so we're going to go around the classroom and everyone is going to say something about themselves."

While all the other kids said something like, 'strong or smart' Kari and I said something a little different, "light," Kari said, then I said, "hope," right after, "hope and light, interesting, why did you two choose those words?" Mr. Jonson asked us, and I noticed that everyone was staring at us, like I care, "easy, where there's darkness there's always light," Kari started, "and where there's light, there's hope," I finished, and Kari and I smiled at each other, "very interesting you two, very creative," not really those were just our crests, but whatever.

_Kari's POV_

Finally class is over, well for now anyway, we were at recess right now so, we had to go back in the classroom in half an hour, but even a temporary break is good enough for me.

Me and T.K. were walking nowhere in particular when this blond kid bumped into me, "hey watch it," the kid told me, "you bumped into me!" I told him, "I said, watch it," he repeated this time pushing me so I hit the floor, nocking off my choker in the process, "hey quit it!" T.K. yelled pushing the kid away from me, the kid picked up m chocker, and just before tossing in back on the ground, he exclaimed, "what kind of writing this?" then left with his friends.

T.K. then went to help me up, and picking up my choker for me, before he handed it to me he looked at it, "is this digicode?" he asked, "uh huh, it's the same thing that was on Angewomon's ribbon, Izzy told me it says 'Digital monster'" T.K. handed it to me, and I noticed that it was broken, sighing I put it in my bag, just as the bell rang to return to class.

T.K. and I looked at each other before groaning and headed back to the classroom

_time skip to lunch_

Casper Middle School and Casper High School are so close together that they shared a lunch room, while most middle school kids sat in the area outside the lunchroom made for them, where high school kids aren't allowed, T.K. and I sat with Danny and his friends.

"So this is your cousin, huh?" T.K. asked me when we sat by them, "yep," I smiled, "and who are you?" the girl, with black hair, violet eyes, and wearing all black, sitting next to Danny asked T.K. "I'm T.K.," he said, "oh right, well this is Sam," he sad indicating he Goth, who waved, "and Tucker," he indicated the boy on the other side of him, wearing a red beret, and had turquoise eyes, who's barely looked up from his, uhhhh, I think he called I a PDA, since he sat down, causing Danny to take the device out of his hand, "I said, and Tucker," he repeated, agitated, "fine, fine, hi I'm Tucker, now give me back Scarlett," He said reaching for his device, "he names his PDA?" T.K. asked, "and I thought Izzy was obsessed with his computers," I responded.

"hey, could one of you fix this, maybe?" I asked pulling out my broken choker. Temporarily distracted from getting his PDA back Tucker took it out of my hand, "what kind of writing is this," the techno-geek asked, "here let me," Sam said taking the choker from Tucker, and after somehow fixing it, asked, "what dos it say anyway," "umm, I can't read it," I replied honestly, "why would you wear something you can't read," well it's practically the only thing I have to remember my digimon partner besides my digivice, even though I made it myself, "umm, it looked cool?" thankfully before she could ask any more questions the bell rang to go back to class, I've never been so glad to go to class.

_Time skip to after school_

"So why are we going to your cousin's place again?" T.K. asked me, "because, Danny said was going to show his friends the ghost portal, and I what to see it too," "whatever," T.K. sighed.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Kari something wrong?" the blond asked, no nothings wrong T.K., I wanted to say, but I seem to form the words.

I froze because I heard some thing I never though I'd hear again.

A whistle.

* * *

Me: what is with me and cliffhangers?

Kari: please review your likes/dislikes and any ideas you might have

T.K.: every review is appreciated :)

Me: and I will try to respond to each one; in a PM if not in the story

Me: and I still need a ghost name for Kari :(


	3. The digimon return

Me: I know I've been focusing on this story more than my other ones

Sally: you just noticed?

Me: no I noticed a while ago

Sally: than why are you just now saying it

Me: cause I wanted to :P

Sally: brat

Me: who are you calling a brat?

Sally: you

Me: why you little-

Kari: please enjoy the story

Me: I wasn't done talking

Kari: so? the readers don't care about your stupid arguments

Me: whatever

Kari: as I said earlier, please enjoy the story :)

* * *

Me: sorry to anyone who read this before I changed it my little brother decided to ruin my file but I fixed now, sorry again

* * *

Kari's POV

I gasped. C-could that possibly be-I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but what if?

I could have misheard. It could have been a different whistle. But no matter what excuse I came up with in my head, I couldn't help but hope...just hope, that I didn't mishear, that it was the same whistle.

That's why a few seconds after I heard it I grabbed T.K.'s arm and ran the direction of the whistle, which happened to be the opposite direction that we were already going.

"Kari! where are we going?!" T.K. asked me, but I didn't answer, I didn't know how, so I just continued running in the direction of the whistle.

We ended up in a park that was completely empty, for this I was both confused and thankful, if it actually was Gatomon then I wouldn't want anyone else to be around-but why was it completely empty right after school ended, you'd think it'd be full of kids.

"Mind explaining why you just lead me who-knows-where with no explanation whatsoever?" he asked, but I still couldn't answer, "Kari? helllloooo? Confused T.K. trying to talk t-" he froze and his eyes widened when his digivice on his backpack strap started beeping, "you know what? never mind, I just figured it out," he said, I still didn't say anything-but then I heard a whistle again-this time I know T.K. heard it too.

We looked at each other before nodding and running in that direction, we ended up in a forest, and as we looked around we saw the source of the whistle, a familiar white cat with the tips of her ears and tail purple, a golden ring on her tail, wearing a whistle-the whistle I gave her, Gatomon. When I first met her she kinda was trying to destroy me, but that was only because she was being controlled by Myotismon, after she met me though she would protect me with her life, I know that, and I would never doubt it. When we went back to the digital world she never left me, even when I got sick and collapsed, she never left my side.

Next to her was an equally familiar orang guinea pig with bat-like wings, Patamon.

"T.K.!" "Kari!" Patamon and Gatomon they said as they came over to us and we hugged them. Gatomon then took her whistle off her neck and put it around mine, just like how I gave it to her.

**_Flashback-two years ago-digital world_**

_"For me?" Gatomon asked as I held out my whistle to her, "uh-huh, here let me put it on, it doubles as a flee color," I put it on her, "thanks Kari," "it looks good on you," I told her, "gee thanks, oh well, I guess this is goodbye," "yeah, until next time," I said__ with a bright smile "next time?" she asked, "yep," I replied._

**_Normal time- Amity__ Pa__rk_**

_T.K. POV_

When we got to the forest and saw Patamon and Gatomon. Patamon, when I first went to the digital world I was really scared, I mean really, an eight year old in another dimension filled with giant monsters that would have absolutely no problem destroying me or any of the other kids. but you would never leave my side no matter what trouble I got us in. When you first digivolved to Angemon to defeat Devimon, but gave up your life in the process, I was so scared 'cause I thought I had lost my best friend, but I didn't because you came back as a digiegg. Even when we got into fights and separated from each other for a little while, we always made up eventually, even when it was my stupid mistake.

Suddenly I remembered something, "Kari your cousin's gonna wonder where you are," I told her, "that's right, let's go," she said as we started heading back to her cousins house, Kari holding Gatomon, and Patamon on my head.

* * *

**Me: I was planning to end the chapter here but I'm going to be nice and continue it a little longer**

**Sally: oh you are sooooo generous, what about my story!**

**Me: you're really getting on my nerves **

**Sally: good**

**Me: -_-**

**Kari: hey the readers are TRYING to read over here, but they can't because you two are arguing **

**Sally:-_-**

**Me:-_- **

* * *

Kari's POV

We got back to FentonWorks and, "you're staying here?" T.K. asked "kinda hard to miss," Gatomon commented from my arms.

I led them inside and down to the lab, "told ya they were coming," Danny said while sitting in a rolling chair, "hey what's with the stuffed toys?" he asked us, "uh...well you see I left mine at T.K.'s house a while ago, and I just went to get it back, that's why it took so long," I laughed nervously, they cannot know about Digimon, Tai would kill me. "OK," Danny said, and I sighed in relief.

"So this is the ghost portal, huh?" I turned to see a giant hole in the wall surrounded by metal, wires, and other machinery, "yeah, the amazing, the wonderful, the _broken _portal to another dimension," "another dimension?" T.K. asked, sounded a bit like the digital world to me, "yeah apparently there's supposed to be a ghost dimension on the other side of this portal, but as I said before, it's broken," "bummer," T.K. muttered.

"Hey Kari?" I heard Tucker ask me, "yeah?" "I forgot to ask earlier, but since you come from Japan, and all, do you know something about the Monster attacks at Heighten View Terrace two years ago?" T.K. and I looked at each other, "monster attacks?" He must mean Myotismon and his Digimon servants, "at Heighten View Terrance Two years ago?" I didn't realize it would cause such a fuss two years later on the other side of the planet! "Nope," "not a thing," T.K. and I said at the same side, "told you!" Danny practically yelled at Tucker, and I let out another sigh of relief, what is it the day of sighing or something?

"Hey Danny, you should check it out," Sam told Danny, bringing our attention back to the hole in the wall, "what, why?" he asked, "come on Danny, a portal to another dimension? you've got to be a little bit curios," "well it does seem pretty cool, plus it's broken, so what harm could it do to just check it out?" he said then went to put a hazmat suit over his cloths.

I had a really bad feeling about this, I looked around and saw a pile of papers on the desk by the portal. I picked them up and I gasped at what I saw. I looked over inside the portal and _everything _is where they are on the blueprints.

Including the on button.

That was _inside _the portal.

"Danny!" I cried out as he tripped, toward the on button.

I ran in to try to stop him, but it was to late. his and hit the button and the machine turned on, with us inside it.

* * *

Me: wow lots of cliff hangers, huh?

Kari: what a horrible place to end it

Me: well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter then, huh?

Kari: any way please review your likes/dislikes or any ideas you might have, thanks for reading


	4. Electricution

Me: Me again :D

Sally: no kidding

Me: why are you even here this isn't your story

Sally: to make you continue my story

Me: *sigh* fine after this chapter I'll update both your stories, K

Sally: YAY! :D

Me: -_-

Kari: enjoy the story

* * *

**Me: By the way even though I forgot to mention it last chapter, Kari did put Gatomon down when she looked at the Ghost portal blueprints, sorry for forgetting, heheheh **

* * *

Kari's POV

There was a bright flash of light, "Danny!" I heard his friends call, and "Kari!" I heard TK and I think Gatomon yell, but I couldn't see anything from outside the portal so I couldn't be sure.

Suddenly all I felt was white, hot, searing pain, Danny and I let out cries of pain. Then a warm feeling, it felt a little familiar, all I know for sure is that it caused the pain from the electricity to fade, last thing I remember is, a bright light, then utter darkness...

TK's POV

"Kari!" I yelled as well as Gatomon, thankfully Tucker and Sam didn't notice the talking 'stuffed toy,' THAT would be bad. But then again, my only concern right now is Kari. There's no way she could survive that. I mean come on, that's ten thousand volts of electricity. _No one _could survive that, Digidestine or not.

Suddenly something changed their cries of pain disappeared, and I could see a faint outline of the crest of light over where Kari was standing before she was electrocuted.

I know the Digidestine can still control their crests, but theirs no way it could stop electricity, right? Then again we don't know much about the crest of light, or the crest of hope for that matter.

Soon after two figures stumbled out of the portal, a fourteen year old boy, who looked kinda like Danny with white hair, and a ten year old girl, who looked like Kari with pink hair. Tucker and Sam tried to catch the boy, and I tried to catch the girl, but...they just...went through our arms...what's going on here?

Suddenly something happened, rings of light appeared around their waists, white around the boy and light pink around the girl, then the rings separated and in their place was Danny Fenton and Kari Kamiya!

I understand about nothing of this, but I don't really care. I picked Kari up and supported her on my back, she was surprisingly light, but that just made my job easier, "you don't plan to bring her up all on your own, do you?" I turned to see Sam looking at me, "uh, kinda," I replied, then before she could say anything else I ran up the stairs grabbing Gatomon on the way, "how did he carry Kari and both stuffed toys up the stairs so fast?" I heard Tucker ask as I reached the top of the stairs.

When I got to the second story I saw that all the doors were labeled, I saw doors labeled Danny, Jazz, there Kari, I opened that door revealing a mostly pink room. I put her on the bed and Gatomon sat next to her, "please be ok Kari, you have to be ok," I heard her whisper. I checked her pulse, it's slow but still there, all we can do is wait.

_Kari's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gatomon, TK, and Patamon. I sat up and looked around, seeing that I was in my room, "hit the snooze button, one more time," I said hoping to get a little more sleep, "she's fine," TK muttered, "you've slept enough," Gatomon told me, to bad, "how long was I asleep?" I asked, "let's just say before I had nine lives, and now I have three," Gatomon said, "about two hours," TK clarified.

I closed my eyes in thought, "what happened?" "I have no idea, from my understanding you went into the portal to stop Danny, it didn't work and you both got electrocuted by7 ten thousand volts of electricity, you should both be dead," TK told me, wait what? "where's Danny?!" I asked standing up, he pointed his thumb towards Danny's room, "Sam and Tucker took him to his room soon after I took you up here, he's fine, like you," something's not right, he's avoiding something, "what aren't you telling me?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked down, "well, when you came out, you weren't exactly your self," what does he mean? "you literally looked like a ghost," he isn't kidding, "a ghost?" at that thought I felt a cold tingly throughout my entire body.

A pink ring formed around my waist and spit into two, one went upwards, and the other down.

My eyes widened, in the mirror wasn't Kari Kamiya, it was a completely different girl.

* * *

Me: sorry this chapter is a little shorter than my other one so far

Sally: OK now my story, please

Me: hmm, after the next chapter, K :)

Sally: but you said-

Me: did I, I think your mistaken

Sally: :( you liar

Kari: please review your likes/dislikes or any ideas you might have :D

Sally: this isn't over

Me: oh, it's over, bye peoples :D


	5. I'm a GHOST!

Me: Hi

Sally: -_-

Me: uhhhh

Sally: -_-

Me: What's wrong with you?

Sally: I'm not talking to you

Me: but you just did

Sally:... no I didn't

Me: yeah you did, twice, just now

Sally:...-_-

Me: *sigh*

Kari: please enjoy the story :)

* * *

_Kari's POV_

The girl in the mirror wasn't Kari Kamiya, it wasn't me. It was a completely different girl.

The girl in the mirror had glowing, bright pink eyes, and light pink hair, she wore a sleeveless pink shirt that showed off my midriff, lined with purple, pink tights, and purple boots that went just below the knees, she wore pink gloves that went all the way t the forearm, leaving two to three inches of skin, over that space on her right arm was a golden band saying something in I think digicode, and the crest of light above that. She looked like a ghost

"K-Kari?" I heard TK ask, does that mean that this girl is me? It can't be, but when I moved my arm the girl in the mirror moved her arm too. I looked away from the mirror and down to my hand, it was the same glove the girl in the mirror was wearing, d-did that mean that girl was me? That couldn't be right, right?

"Told ya, you looked like a ghost," I glared at the blond, "ha-ha," I responded my voice dripping with sarcasm, "uh Kari, your sinking," TK told me, "what?" I looked down and saw my feet sinking into the floor! Panicking I quickly struggled to get out, which worked, except I fell over on my butt from doing it, "what the heck just happened?" I voiced my biggest question.

Instead of an answer, TK just looked at the golden band on my arm, "hmmm, hold on," he said grabbing a piece of paper and writing something on it, wen he was done he showed me it, and he just wrote the same thing that was on the golden band on my arm, "what was the point of that, TK?" Patamon asked him, "well we need to know what that says, Izzy's the only one that can read digicode, and we can't ask with Kari looking like that, so I wrote it down so we can ask without Kari staying like that," he said as-a-matter-a-factly.

"one problem, how would I change back?" I asked the boy who seemed to know everything *sarcasm*, he thought about it for a while, "well you changed into a ghost when I said that you looked like a ghost, so you were thinking about being a ghost, so maybe if you think about being human again you'll turn back," he said way to cheerfully, "you are way to optimistic," I deadpanned, "well it couldn't hurt to try," he pouted, I sighed, "fine," an I thought about just being Kari again, although I don't see how it could help.

Until I felt the tingling feeling again and the pink ring formed around my waist again. And soon I was looking at the familiar brown haired girl I remember being, "optimism!" he through his arms up and cheered, "unbelievable," I muttered, "hey did anything happen to Danny?" I asked, he thought about it, "well come to think of it-"

_Danny's POV_

I stared at the mirror in shock, t-that can't be me, I'm dreaming, I've got to be dreaming, yeah that's it I'm dreaming, right? Sam and Tucker were in the room, just as shocked as me.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar little girl, holding her stuffed toy, ask, "huh, Kari?" I turned to her in confusion and saw her little friend, TK, with his stuffed toy on his head, I have no idea how it stayed there, but it did, "so it is you, Danny, that's what I thought."

How did she recognize me? I mean my hair is white, and my eyes are green. and I was wearing the same hazmat suit as when I went in the portal, except it was black lined with white, white gloves, and white boots, instead of white lined with black, with black gloves and black boots.

"Do me a favor, imagine being normal, wimpy, geeky, Danny Fenton again, K" Kari told me, "W-what, why," "just do it," she insisted, deciding I had no choice, I did as she said, I mean it couldn't hurt, right? At this point I wasn't sure of anything though.

Suddenly I felt a weird cold feeling and a white ring formed around my waist before I could react the split across my body and instead of the white haired kid I saw in the mirror before I saw normal Danny Fenton looking at me.

"optimism!" the blond kid cheered, and Kari rolled his eyes at him, "see I told you it would work," she said "W-what just happened?" I asked, "I don't know," she said as if it didn't matter, "then how did you know it would work?" I asked annoyed, "because it happened to me," what! I looked at her shocked as a pink ring formed around her, then a pinked haired girl stood in her place, "see," the ghost girl said in her voice, tilting her head in the innocent way that only Kari can, before the ring reappeared and she changed back into Kari.

"My theory is that you can transform by will just by thinking about it," she said, then TK looked at her confused, "'my theory' Kari you've been around Izzy way to long," he told her, I didn't know who Izzy was, but more like how Kari could figure it out, "anyway," Kari stated annoyed, "just don't think about being a ghost, and you won't be," she said suddenly cheerful again.

That makes sense, well at least considering everything else that happened that is, I mean apparently I'm half ghost. HALF GHOST! Either I've gone insane, this is all a dream, or this world is very messed up and I've been wring my whole life and ghosts do exist. Although I'm leaning to one and two, I have to admit this feels _way _to real just to be a dream, and obviously Sam and Tucker saw it too.

"Danny, we're home," shoot, my parents, please let me not look _anything _like a ghost, "oh you have friends over, have fun you guys," my mom said heading back down to the lab, I let out a sigh of relief, "TK and I will be in my room," Kari said heading to her room.

_Kari's POV _

"Let me see that paper again," I told TK who handed it to me, nodding I continued, "we really can't tell the others that I'm half ghost but we do need to know what this says, so we call Izzy, tell him Gatomon and Patamon are back, and ask him what this says," I told him, "good plan, but what about the others?" that's right, "well we'll just have to tell them too, about Gatomon and Patamon are back, that is," he nodded, "then we have a plan," "yep," I smiled, of course that'll take a while, I mean calling six different people, _and_ explaining that the digimon are back. I need a better plan, and I think I know what it is.

* * *

Sally: really, your ending it now

Me: I thought you weren't taking to me

Sally:...I'm not

Me: mmhhh

Kari: please review you likes/dislikes or any ideas you might have, and have a nice day

Sally: don't tell me what to do

Kari: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the readers

Sally: THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN TALKING TO ME!

Me: bye peoples, got to go stop Sally from strangling Kari *points to angry Sally*


	6. The Plan

Me: yay another story

Sally: What about my story!

Me: what about your story

Sally: Wha- your supposed to be writing my story

Me: I don't wanna

Sally: to bad

Me: I'm not gonna...later I will

Sally: }:(

Me: :)

Kari: please enjoy the story, while I stop Sally from killing Firestar

Me: but first for reviews:

**GirlFish: Paulina, if she's in here, will probably see Kari as a threat and bully her while Dash will want to have his way with her...if I'm not mistaken**

Me: well technically Kari is only ten, so I kinda doubt that, but they won't like her and might get bullied along with Danny from time to time in the story

Me OK so technically Review, not reviews, but still wanted to respond to her

Kari: story time :D

* * *

_Kari's POV_

TK was allowed to spend the nigh as long as we didn't stay up past ten PM...yeah...it's now two AM...we didn't really listen, oops? Anyway time to put my plan into action, my new plan that is.

_Izzy's POV- Japan_

I was _rudely_ awakened by my phone ringing, I covered my head with a pillow in an attempt to get more sleep. After that failed I got up at looked at the clock, why would anyone call me at two in the morning? "this better not be Tai about some stupid soccer game," I threatened under my breath.

I looked at the phone and saw that I got a text from, _Kari_? Why would Kari, of all people, be texting me at two in the morning? Well, might as well see what she had to say, I thought as I checked my phone.

_'get on vid chat now!' _the message read, I rolled my eyes at he grammar and spelling, of course I've seen Tai do much worse, I actually cringed at the thought of how horrible he must have written at her age.

I signed on and saw Kari sitting next to TK, hmm that's right they both moved to America recently. They must have ran into each other, but that still doesn't explain why they were so urgent.

Suddenly I heard a childish and _familiar _voice yell, "BOO," startled I fell backwards out of the chair bringing it down with me.

When I got up my eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the two familiar faces that I had missed at first glance.

_Kari's POV_

"Patamon!" TK scolded the now laughing orange digimon's outburst, while Gatomon just glared unimpressed at the poor rookie, but I couldn't help but giggle at Izzy's reaction, "not you too, Kari," TK asked me, shocked, but that only made me laugh harder.

"G-Gatomon? Patamon?" we turned and saw that Izzy had gotten up and was shocked to see the said digimon, that's right the digital gate was supposed to be closed forever, great I'll have to explain something that I don't understand myself, oh well I have to try. "that shouldn't be possible the digital gate was permanently closed off to us two years ago," he said voicing my thoughts, and started typing something on his laptop, why does he even need a computer _and _a laptop? I wondered, "and yet, they're here," he continued.

"Hey Izzy?" TK said interrupting his typing, Izzy looked at us, "what is it?" he asked, "what does this say?" The blond asked the tech geek. Wow, I need normal friends. Then again what about my life is normal?

"huh? uhhhh," he started typing something on his computer, "let's see that would translate to, _'angelic light,'_" he told us. Angelic light, huh? Well that would make sense I guess, I mean I have the crest of light and Gatomon Digivolves into Angewomon, or basically a digital angel, so angelic light makes sense, luckily he didn't ask why we needed to know, I wouldn't know how to explain that.

Suddenly I heard a noise outside the room, "shhh," I told the tech geek, cutting off what he was about to say.

"Wha-," I cut him off by shutting off the screen and the sound, TK obviously heard the noise too, because he practically dived into the guest bed thing that was next to mine, holding Patamon, and I did the same with my bed, grabbing Gatomon.

Turns out that we got into the beds just as the door opened. I saw that it was Aunt Maddie, probably making sure we were asleep, and as far as she new we were so she left the room and closed the door.

I sighed and sat up once I was sure she was gone, and TK did the same.

Walking back over to the computer and turned it back on, revealing a not to pleased Izzy sitting at his computer desk, "I do not appreciate being cut off like that," he told us, "What do you want us to get in trouble for being up this late?" TK asked the red head.

_Izzy's POV_

I sighed, "well we should tell the others about this," I told the two children, but I got a really bad feeling all of a sudden, "so you'll take care of that right?" Kari asked, "wait what?" I asked, of course that didn't make any difference, "thanks Izzy you're the best," TK added, "wait a minuet," I tried to tell them but they didn't listen

They signed out of chat leaving me gaping at the screen, "T-Those brats! They're worse than Tai!" I yelled, luckily my mom was asleep or I'd be in trouble right now.

_Kari's POV_

TK and I high-fived, that went better than I expected it to, "you know, Izzy's gonna be pretty angry with us," TK told me, I shrugged, "he'll get over it," I replied.

That happened a month ago.

* * *

Me: OK now we start with the actual series, the next chapter will be the Mystery Meat episode, K

Sally: What. About. My. Story.

Me: Wow, you won't leave me alone about that, huh?

Sally: nope

Kari: please review your likes/dislikes or any ideas you might have :D


	7. Mystery Meat

Me: Time for the actual story part

Sally: YOU MEAN EVERYTHING ELSE WAS USELESS?

Me: no I mean before was a completely _useful_ part of the story, where I explained how Danny and Kari got their powers

Sally: you should still be working on my story instead

Me: stop complaining

Kari: please enjoy the story

Gatomon: AND WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!

Sally &amp; Me: NO!

Sally &amp; me: -_-

* * *

_Kari's POV_

"So Danny, Kari, you and your little friends what to hunt ghosts?" Danny, Sam, Tucker, TK, and I were down in the basement, with uncle Jack trying to convince us to hunt ghosts, "uh, actually dad, I want to be an astronaut," "sorry Mr. Fenton I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now, they're like cellphones," "not really, I kinda want to be an author," "waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal," "it doesn't really interest me either," Danny, Sam, TK, Tucker, and I said, in that order. Patamon was sitting on TK's head, and Gatomon on my lap, both pretending to be stuffed toys.

"well if you do want to hunt ghost, there's a few things you have to learn," Uncle Jack said turning around, obviously not listening, suddenly Danny's and my ghost senses, blue mists that came out of our mouths, went off, signaling that a ghost was near by, "oh no, this isn't good," Danny said, "you think?" I responded as the ghost portal opened and two octopus ghosts came out of it and grabbed Sam, Tucker and TK, Patamon gasped when he landed on the chair.

"True I've never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be prepared, and so will you ,whether you want to be or not," he said completely oblivious to what was going on behind him. I left Gatomon on the chair, and Danny and I changed into our ghost forms, fighting the ectopuses that came out of the portal.

TK, Sam, and Tucker landed on the chair, "Sam, Tucker, TK these are the Fenton Thermoses, they're supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos, a thermos with the word Fenton on it," he continued to say, handing Sam and TK two silver and green thermoses.

Danny and I sent the Ectopuses back into the ghost zone and transformed back into our human forms, "and that, that is the Fenton Portal, it releases ghosts into this world whether I want to or not, someday I'll figure out how that works too," he told us walking towards it, we had told Danny's parents that it just started working with no explanation, while we were down there.

"now who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Uncle Jack asked, completely oblivious to what had just happened behind him Danny was breathing hard, with his hand against Tuckers chair, and I had landed back in my chair, also catching my breath.

"you kids, look at you, too exited to speak, so I'll just go on speaking," he said as he started rambling on about something about his past, I pretty much just zoned him out.

_Danny's POV_

It was the next morning and I was eating cereal, sitting next to my sister as she was trying to ignore out mom who was working on some ghost, thing, when my hand phased through the spoon!

Crying out in shock, and slight fear, I hid my hand behind my back.

"Ok, two more days and it's done!" I turned to my mom, who was holding up some sort of a machine that she was previously working on, "what did you say? It's done!" dad exclaimed, either not hearing everything mom said, or just not caring, "the Fenton Ghost finder is done! This baby uses satellites to track ghosts!" dad exclaimed.

"it uses what, to track what?" I asked a little fearfully, _welcome to the Fenton finder, a ghost is near, _the machine said, and I backed up as my parents followed the machines directions to the ghost, or rather, DIRECTLY AT ME! I backed up until I reached the wall.

_Kari's POV_

I walked down stairs, holding my 'stuffed toy,' aka Gatomon, to see Danny leaning against the wall, looking kinda scared, and my aunt and uncle holding some strange machine.

I was about to ask Danny what was wrong, when the machine interrupted me, _two ghosts located, thank you fo using the Fenton finder, _the machine stopped me, my mouth made a "O" shape, understanding what's going on now.

"What that can't be right," Uncle Jack said, when Danny accidentally turned invisible, "actually I need to tell you something," he sighed, I turned to him, oh no, I KNOW he isn't gonna tell his _ghost hunting_ parents that we're HALF GHOSTS! Right?

"That's not all you need, you two need guidance, and proper parents or aunts and uncles to provide it!" my other cousin Jazz, a sixteen year old girl with red hair, with a teal headband in it, wearing a black shirt and teal pants, said coming to our rescue, unknowingly of course.

"sweetie, I know what you father and I do doesn't always make sense, but you only-" "sixteen," Jazz interrupted her mom, "biologically, but psychologically I'm an adult, and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts pollute these impressionable little children." she told her mom, holding Danny and I, "come you abused, unwanted children, I'll drive you to school," she walked away, glaring at her parents.

Just as we were walking out the door I heard my aunt and uncle talking, "huh, that's weird, Jasmine never offers to drive Danny and Kari to school," Aunt Maddie said, "that could only mean one thing, that's not our daughter, that's a ghost, Danny, Kari don't it's a trap!" Uncle Jack exclaimed just as we were leaving the building and into the car, great I feel bad for whatever her parents are gonna do to her.

_time skip, to class_

School, _great, _oh well at least TK's here with me, and Danny, Sam and Tucker outside of class. Most days, like today, Gatomon and Patamon follow us during school, staying out of sight. I pretty sure all Gatomon does is take cat naps though.

Since school stated I learned that the blond boy, who pushed me on the first day of school's name is Scott Baxter, and that he is the younger brother of the high school's top quarterback, so apparently, to him that means he can do whatever he wants.

Then there's this other girl, a real brat who's name is Rosa Sanchez, a Mexican girl who's older sister is apparently the high school's most popular student, jeez what's with our class getting all the brats and jerks, she pretty much acts the same as Scott.

Not all the kids are bad though. Like this kid Davis Motomiya, he has brown hair and eyes, and wears some goggles, he actually looks a lot like my older brother Tai, they even have the same personality, obnoxious. I think he might have formed a crush on me too, and by think I mean know, and by crush I mean small obsession, that's another reason I sit with and and his friends at lunch, and not with the other middle schoolers . He's also not the sharpest tool in the shed, and extremely optimistic, _and _obsessed with soccer, so yeah minus the crush part, he's exactly like my brother. He also has a sister in high school, but she's more of a neutral kid, not popular, or a geek/nerd.

Then there's the navy blue haired, and same colored eyes, Ken Ichijoiji, he's always at the top of the class, and best at almost all sports, and videogames, and everything else, and for some reason, best friends with Davis.

There's also a violet haired girl named Yolei Inoue, she where's a blue hairband, and glasses that were to big for her face. She's ok, I guess, but she's a bit to loud and outspoken with her opinions. Plus it's no secret that she has a crush on Ken.

Finally there's Cody Hida, a brown haired, and shy, kid, who looks like he skipped a few grades. He doesn't talk much and usually stays at the back of the class. His grades are second after Ken though.

There's also a few more kids that I don't know that well, and don't really know they names of either.

_time skip to lunch_

TK and I were talking with Danny, Sam, and Tucker while walking to lunch, when an interesting topic came up, "I think I should tell them," Danny said while walking up the stairs, yeah, by interesting I meant the worst idea in the history of ideas.

"why? parents don't listen, even worse they don't understand. WHY CAN'T THEY EXCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!" Sam yelled the last part, "Sam I'm talking about my powers, my problem," Danny corrected, "oh right...me..too," She said.

"It's been a month since the accident, and I barely have any control, if someone catches me, I go from geek to freak around here," Danny said, while sinking into the floor.

"Kinda like what your doing now?" Tucker asked, him and Sam then pulled the now panicking Fenton out of the ground.

"Danny I think you mean our problem, you know because we're both half ghosts, and all, and I happen to think that telling your parents is a very, very, _very _bad idea," I said, to which the raven haired boy responded, "like your one to talk, you have almost perfect control over your ghost half by now," I smiled innocently, it's true, after about two weeks of TK catching me before I accidentally phased out of a chair, or through floors, or through a wall once, I learned how to _not _accidentally phase through stuff.

"If my dad could invent something to accidentally us half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal," he said as he phased through a soda machine, "hmm, because then he'd try to make me normal, and I happen to like being half ghost," I told him.

"Danny, I agree with Kari, your powers make you unique, unique is good, that's why I'm a ulta-recyclo-vegetarian," Sam said looking proud, "which means what?" Tucker asked, "she doesn't eat any thing with a face on it," Danny clarified for the Techno-geek, "who cares about that stuff, Danny two words meat coinsurer," Tucker said.

And suddenly I understood why TK mostly stayed out of these conversations, I could already sense the upcoming argument.

Tucker sniffed Danny, "last night you had Sloppy Joes," he said, "impressive," Danny said, for some reason impressed, "meat heightens your senses, and my all meat streak is fourteen years strong," Tucker told my cousin.

Fourteen years with no vegies? what kind of parents never make their kid eat vegetables?

"and it's about to end," Sam said dully, "the school board finally agreed to change the cafeteria menu, I wore them down," she continued, "wait, what did you do?" TK and Tucker said at the same time.

_in the cafeteria_

The lunch lady literally gave us a piece of bread, with grass on it, "what is this, grass on a bun?" Danny asked, "yeah, really, you trying to poison us Sam?" I asked the Goth, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Tucker asked/yelled at Sam, "it's time for a change," Sam said holding up the grass bread...thing, "you know, I actually agree with Tucker on this one," TK said looking at the thing.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Danny asked when Mr. Lancer, Danny's balding and over weight English teacher and vice- principle, interrupted her answer, placing a hand on her shoulder, "ah, Ms. Manson, the school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcomed experiment to out cafeteria."

Tucker sniffed the air, "Meat...Near," he said as he sated sniffing Mr. Lancer, "no, no, the rumors of the all new all steak buffet in the teachers lounge are untrue," he said nervously, I narrowed my eyes at him, yeah, because that isn't suspicious at all, I thought sarcastically, "thanks again," he said as he quickly walked away.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat for making us eat garbage, Sam," Tucker glared at said Goth, "it's not garbage, it recyclable organic matter," she said as-a-matter-a-factly, "it's garbage," Danny, Tucker, and TK interrupted, and although I didn't say anything I agreed, a lot.

I gasped as a familiar icy chill went through my body and out my mouth, "guys I think we have a problem," Danny said, when a ball of mud hit him in the head, "FENTEN!" a blond haired blue eyed, jock yelled, he was wearing a red sports jacket and blue jeans, "make that two problems," Danny corrected him self as he turned around, "I ordered three mud pies, and you know what they gave me? _three mud pies_, with mud, from the ground, all because of your girlfriend" The jock, who I was assuming was Mr. quarterback, yelled at my cousin.

"She's not my girlfriend," "I'm not his girlfriend," the accused defended themselves.

"Well if you saw what was there, why'd you order it?" TK asked, and I snickered in a failed attempt to hold back a laugh, "watch it brat," he yelled at TK, he just smiled innocently.

Dash grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt, "these are the best years of my life, once high school it's all downhill for me, how am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!" the older blond asked/yelled at my cousin.

"Actually, it's topsoil," Sam stated, "whatever!" Blondie yelled throwing Danny back at the table.

Dash placed mud in front of Danny, "eat it, all of it," the jock said, though it sounded more like a threat to me.

Danny was about to too, when our ghost senses went off again, and I saw an old lady ghost in the kitchen.

I'm not sure if his is the best timing, or the worst.

"uh" Danny looked at the mud, "garbage fight," he yelled as he threw the mud at the jock, not that he didn't deserve it of course. All the students in the cafeteria grabbed the garbage and started throwing it at each other.

"It's not garbage, it's-" Sam was cut of by Danny pulling her down so we could crawl out of the cafeteria, and to the kitchen, "your gonna pay for this Fenton," Dash yelled as he was hit with more mud, "great, I'm still his favorite," Danny muttered sarcastically as we continued to crawl to the kitchen.

"this shouldn't be so bad, she looks a little like my grandmother," Tucker said as the over weight transparent green ghost lady was looking at a bowl of salad, she was wearing a pink dress, apron, and hairnet, "shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny asked, when she looked at us.

"hello children, can you help me?" she asked, "todays lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf, did someone change the menu?" she asked, innocently, "yeah, she did," Tucker said pointing at Sam, and TK glared at him, and I face-palmed, "why?" I wondered out loud.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTTY YEARS!" she yelled suddenly surrounded by flames and her hair was, well, fire, duh.

Danny, Sam and Tucker all gasped, "get behind us," Danny and I said, of course Danny sounded a bit scared.

"Wow, I feel safe," Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm goin ghost!" Danny yelled dramatically as we both changed to our ghost forms, "really? 'goin ghost?' that's the best you could come up with?" I asked the now white hair teen, as we went to fight the ghost.

"I command you, to go away," he said lamely, "wow, and I though 'goin ghost' was bad," I noted.

The Lunch Lady in response made dishes fly at us using her, I'm guessing food related ghost power. Danny and I just phased through the dishes.

Of course the Lunch Lady then made dishes fly at our friends instead, I caught the twenty or thirty about to hit TK, while Danny caught the ones about to hit Sam and Tucker, we placed the dishes on the counter, and Danny took a few that he caught in his mouth, "well if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I can have an exiting career as a bus boy," Danny mumbled.

Suddenly three ovens started shaking behind us, and it looked like they were filled with green fire, "I control lunch, lunch is sacred, lunch has rules!" she yelled at us, wow talk about obsessed, "anyone want cake?" she asked suddenly sounding like an innocent grandma. Sam and Tucker nodded, and seeing that TK face-palmed, "to bad, children that change my menu do not get dessert!" she yelled again.

The ovens grew sharp teeth and eyes and green fire shot us, heh, green fire, I was right.

after we dodged the fire they jumped at Sam, TK and Tucker, Danny and I went behind them and, Danny grabbing Sam and Tucker and me holding TK by the arm, phased through the wall, making the oven wall instead.

On the other side of the wall, we stumbled on the ground after phasing through the wall, "hey, it worked!" Danny cheered, did he really not think it would? "this is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam asked no one in particular, while throwing her arms in the sky, when the hallway started shaking and the lights flickered, sending electricity flowing through the hallway.

Suddenly lockers started to slam open, and school supplies flew out of them. We looked and they were all heading to the Lunch Lady, and Tucker sniffed the air, "steak, rib eye, porter house, medium rare," he mumbled as the meat started to cover the Lunch Lady, "but where did it come from? Lancer!" he said turning his head dramatically, as a paper flew in his face.

"prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the 5 food groups!" the meat monster yelled at us, "cookie?" she asked in her grandma voice, Sam shook her head no, "The parish!" the lunch lady yelled, lifting an arm, with the intent to hit Sam, why was she just standing there?

"for-get it," Danny yelled back, sliding in front of Sam, "the only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" he continued, pointing at the Lunch Lady, of course that was the moment his power decided to stop working, 'cause he changed back to his human form, "whoops, I didn't mean to do that," he said, distracted by his sudden change, I didn't see the meat hand about to slam into me until I hit the lockers, which forced me to also change back.

TK ran over to me and the Lunch Lady threw Danny at Tucker and they both hit the lockers too, covered in papers, "you ok?" TK asked as he helped me up, I nodded yes, but looked over to see the Lunch Lady grabbing Sam and flying away with her!

"Come on, change back, we gotta go!" Tucker yelled at Danny and I, yeah cause it isn't like we were slammed into lockers or anything, I thought sarcastically, before we could though we were interrupted by Mr. Lancer, when did he get here, and how did he miss everything that happened? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'd rather _not_ explain the fact that there's a ghost meat monster roaming the school.

"you four aren't going anywhere," he yelled at us grabbing the older two in his right hand, and TK and I in his left, "told ya you'd pay for, Fenton," A certain jock said

_in the principle's office_

"Tucker Foley, chronic tartyness, talking in class, repeatedly loitering by the girls locker room," Mr. Lancer said holding up a folder, and Tucker smirked, before grabbing a new one, "Daniel Fenton, thirty-four dropped breakers in the last month, banned for life from using any fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today," he continued, and picking up another folder, "Hikari Kamiya, new to the middle school as of a month ago, with no previous problems," he said again switching folders, "Takeru Takaishi, aside from occasionally arguing with his teachers, and sometimes pulling small pranks on your classmates, mainly Mr. Baxter's younger brother, no previous mishaps," he finished putting down the folders on the desk, and TK just gave an all too innocent smile.

"So lady and gentlemen, WHY DID THE FOUR OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFITERIA!" The over weight teacher yelled at us, "your full name is Takeru?" Tucker asked TK, who just shrugged, completely off topic, "Dash started it," Danny tried to defend him self, looking at the quarterback, "he threw-" "four touch down passes in the last game, and is thereby exempt from any punishment," Lancer interrupted, this is taking favoritism to a new level, "you four, however, are not," yeah, favoritism.

"I'll map out your punishment when I return," he said walking out the door, "Mr. Baxter, watch the door," he said leaving as Dash closed the door behind him.

"We gotta find Sam, for some reason, I feel like it's my fault she got captured," seriously? "maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu, how 'bout that?" Danny asked/stated.

Tucker sniffed the air...again, "tat steak is still in the building, twenty yards, tops," he told us, and Danny looked at the security camera screens, before he pointed to one, "check it out, meat trail," he said indicating a wet shown trail on the screen he was pointing at, and we change back to our ghost forms, as quietly as possible.

Danny Phased Tucker through the ground, an I did the same with TK, somehow I know this will only make our punishment worse.

We landed in the basement, which had tons of boxes of meat by the way, and Tucker was over joyed at the sight, "sweet mother of mutton," he said _hugging _the meat, "I dreamed of it, but, I never thought I'd live to see it," he exclaimed, still hugging the boxes of meat, and I thought he was obsessed before, I mean come on, it's just meat, "how is it that we're the ones with the ghost powers," Danny said indicating the two of us, "and your the weird kid," he asked pointing at Tucker.

His answer was interrupted, however, by old lady laughing, and I'll give you three guesses who it was, and the first two don't count.

We looked around the corner and saw the Lunch Lady talking to Sam buried in meat, except for her head, "my dear child, meat is good for kids, it helps them grow and makes them smile why won't you eat it?" she asked the struggling Sam, "we don't need meat, that's fat," she told the ghost, yes Sam give the ghost a reason to be mad at you, "SILENCE! YOU NEED DISCIPLINE, MANNERS, RESPECT!" she yelled now angry, heh, called it, well thought it anyway, "YOU KNOW WHERE THAT COMES FROM?" the almost-as-meat-obsessed-as-Tucker, Lady asked rhetorically, "MEAT!" she answered her own question, "chicken or fish," she asked, back in her grandma voice.

"We'll take care of the ghost, you two just figure out a way to get Sam out of the pile of meat," Danny told TK and Tucker, "way ahead of you," Tucker said holding up a fork and knife, and TK face-palmed, "I'll figure out a way to get Sam out," the blond muttered, as Danny and I flew at the ghost, at Tucker pouted at the kid, ok are we sure Tucker's fourteen, and TK's ten, really?

Danny punched the old lady ghost into a wall, surprisingly she didn't phase through it, and we landed in front of her.

"I'll have you free in no time Sam," Tucker said as he started cutting into a piece of steak, "you've gotta be kidding me," Sam groaned, meanwhile TK actually started to move the meat out of the way.

Danny tried to kick the Lunch Lady while she was down, but she just caught his leg, "don't you see? This is why you need meat! your sin and bones!" she yelled throwing Danny into me, sending us both at the wall. She sent meat kabobs at us and I dodged to the side and Danny stretched his body to dodge them.

The Lunch Lady then used her lunch related ghost powers to make all the meat in the basement fly up in the air, making the bite Tucker was about to eat fly in the air too as Sam was freed from the pile, and TK fell to the ground in response, "ok, that works too," he said.

Ok next time we fight this ghost, we do it in a food free place.

The meat surrounded her, and in the Lunch Lady's place was now a giant meat monster, seriously, food-free-place, I thought as her arms stretched and grabbed Danny and I. Tucker looked at the giant meat monster, then held up his fork and knife, "help is on the way, buddies," he yelled, and TK hit his head against one of the crates that previously held meat.

The meat monster threw Danny and I at the wall, we phased through it to avoid injury, and the meat monster set it's sights on Sam, Tucker, and TK.

"run?" Tucker asked, "run," Sam clarified, as they started running, and screaming, dragging the not-the-least-bit-scared TK along with them, of course I don't blame TK for not being scared, I mean he was captured, ran from, then tricked, and escaped from an mega-level digimon, literally all by himself, plus he destroyed the same mega's stuff that controlled the forest and the other Digidestine, so a giant meat monster sorta pales in comparison to that.

a fist of meat separated from the meat monster sending the tens and child flying, and blocking the only exit.

Danny and I phased back through the wall to see Tucker and Sam running, and screaming, from the meat monster, and they, when mostly Sam, were dragging an only partially running TK too.

We flew towards them and grabbing them, again Danny, Sam and Tucker, and me, TK, we phased through the wall and outside, away from the meat monster.

Once we were outside Sam started talking to Danny, "gee Danny, fighting meat monsters flying through walls you must be exhausted," "what? of course not, what would...give you that idea," the obviously exhausted Danny tried to deny, only to fall to the ground asleep, and back in human form.

I landed by them and walked off a bit, where Gatomon landed by me, jumping out of a nearby tree, and Patamon landed on TK's head, "what I miss?" Gatomon asked us, "tell ya later, k" she nodded as we walked back towards the teenagers.

_at FentonWorks_

We were carrying Danny back to FentonWorks, Sam and I holding his legs, and the boys, his arms, but when we got there aunt Maddie and uncle Jack were unfortunately in the living room, "hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what a school day, poor Danny nodded off, we figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed, without any parental interaction, whatsoever," Tucker said, because that was suspicious at _all, _"don't get up, we know where to go, bye," Sam finished, and waited for Danny to wake up.

_a few hours later_

Danny woke up sorta panicking, "ah, ah, w-what's going on?" he asked up, "you past out, we took you home you've been asleep for four days," I glared at Tucker for saying that, "four days?!" Danny asked all panicky, and Tucker laughed, "nah, it's only been a few hours," he said, "knock it off, Tucker, this is the second time today your carelessness almost got Danny and Kari killed," Sam accused Tucker, "I almost got him killed? the only reason this happened is because you had to be unique, you had take the meat away, and I gonna get it back," Tucker said walking away, "you wanna change that menu back, your gonna have to go through me to do it!" Sam yelled after Tucker, slamming the door on the way out.

"ah, well I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow," Danny said, "somehow, I doubt it," I said as I phase myself and TK through the door.

_tomorrow_

"or not, maybe it'll b worse," Danny said, "heh, called it," I told him as we walked up to the schools, and saw two different potations.

On the right of the high school was a meat fanatic's paradise, or Tucker's lunch, there was a bunch of people there eating meat, and there was literally girls dressed as sausages dancing on a stage, and when they danced off Tucker walked of and started a chant.

"WHAT DO WE WANT?" **MEAT! **"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?" **NOW! **the crowd cheered back to Tucker.

And on the left was pretty much the exact opposite, there was an apple tree and people picnicking, with Sam and a crown chanting together.

**VEGIES NOW, VEGIES FOREVER, VEGIES NOW, VEGIES FOREVER**

"You guys put together two protests, in one night," Danny asked, "your surprised?" TK asked.

"Meat eaters Danny, we're always ready to fight, and or high protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly," Tucker stated

"Ultra-recycle-vegetarians are always ready to protest, and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food we can move even faster," Sam argued

"Don't you Guys think this is a _little _extreme?" Danny asked "a little?" I wondered out loud.

"no choice, buddies, your either with me," Tucker started, "or against him," Sam continued, "so whose side are you on?!" They asked simultaneously, right when an evil laugh was heard, the wind started to pick up and our ghost senses went off, not that it wasn't clear that there was a ghost around after the first two signs.

Meat stated flying from Tucker's meat protest, and formed the meat monster again.

Maybe having two different food protests with a _lunch ghost _on the loose wasn't such a good idea, was it? Didn't I say next time w fought this ghost we do in a food free place?

"It's lunch time!" she yelled, and students from both school started panicking, great people, innocent, well mostly innocent, pedestrians to get in the way of the fight.

"Meat why have you betrayed me," Tucker practically sobbed, "guys time to make up, _now_," Danny told his two friends, as TK covered me so I could change into my ghost form. Sam and Tucker 'hugged' to cover Danny so he could also change to his ghost form.

I handed TK Gatomon, my 'stuffed toy,' and Danny and I flew at the ghost meat monster.

We were in front of the meat monster, is it just me or is it bigger this time? Anyway we were in front of the meat monster when it tried to punch us several times, but we moved out of the way, best part of it being bigger is that it's also slower.

Danny kicked the monster in the head while I went down to swipe at it's feet, causing it to fall over and land on the ground, hard. "they really are getting better we turned to see Tucker talking to Sam and TK.

Of course by doing so, we didn't see the meat first coming right at us, _until _it hit us sending us upwards into a plane, where the flight attendant was giving a man a glass of water, out of the plane, then back into the plane, where Danny took the water giving a "thanks," and while we were flying back down we flying back down to the meat monster Danny splashed onto his face.

We flew at the meat monster and the meat exploded leaving a crater where we landed, and meat everywhere.

As we were climbing out of the crater, the Lunch Lady floated over to us, "oh dear, what a mess, are you ok?" she asked sounding pretty sincere, "uh yeah, I think so," Danny said standing up, as I stood up too, dusting myself off and glaring at the boy for actually falling for it.

"TOUGH, BECAUSE YOU BEING OK, IS NOT PART OFMY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM," she yelled, see? "jeez, cool it with the food puns," I mumbled, when meat flew out of the crater we just came out of, creating six much smaller meat monsters that surrounded us.

We flew into the air to fight the smaller monsters, but when ever we seemingly beet one it just reformed, "wasn't expecting that," he said as he again changed back to his human form, "or that," he continued noticing his change.

"really Danny? that's the second time you accidentally changed fighting this monster," I said again distracted by Danny changing back, you'd really think I'd have learned the lesson the first time, because for the second time fight this ghost I was hit while distracted from Danny changing back.

In response to getting hit I also changed back, "oh come on," I cried out, hey, don't blame me for my outburst, I'm just a kid.

We were grabbed by the tiny meat monsters, and after trying to fight them off, we were flown into the air by them, yeah if you hadn't guessed, fighting them off didn't work so well.

They left Danny hanging upside down, while I had to fight to stay upright, when two familiar canisters hit us in our faces, "the Fenton thermoses!" Danny exclaimed, "but how are we gonna get them to work," like I knew!

The meat monsters dropped us, sending us falling towards my aunt and uncle!

"change back, change back," Danny muttered as we fell, yeah changing back would be great right about now, I thought as we fell.

Luckily before we hit the ground we actually did change back!

"Thanks for the thermos!" Danny yelled as we phased through the ground by his parents, real smart Danny, literally scream the fact that there was a ghost right by your ghost hunting parents, _smart_.

Of course while Uncle Jack was gloating about the fact that he was right about ghosts to my anti-ghost-believer cousin Jazz, the meat that was chasing us crashed into them instead, uhhhh, oops?

We flew in front of the Lunch Lady, "No! soups not on today's menu!" She yelled seeing the thermoses, "I'm changing the menu, permanently!" Danny yelled at the ghost, "please work," we mumbled opening the thermos, wow he relies way to much on hunches and hopes, like my brother.

"I hope I'm right!" he yelled as I also opened my thermos, and we focused our ghost energy and the thermoses actually captured the ghost by sending a white/blue beam at her and pulling her in! cool.

"What happened? where's the ghost?" Sam asked as Danny and I went over helping her TK and Tucker up, "my parents have their moments," was all Danny said.

_Ghosts directly ahead, you'd have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghosts directly ahead_ Danny and I hid the thermoses behind our backs at the familiar robot-like voice, my aunt and uncle looked at us, "oh sorry, dad you just missed them," Danny said pointing behind us.

"We got a runner!" Uncle Jack yelled as they started running in that direction, "great back to square one," Jazz muttered walking away.

"So you not gonna tell them?" Tucker asked, "nah, I think I might have finally figured out what these powers are for, the make me-" he was interrupted my a hand on his shoulder, "in a world of trouble," Mr. Lancer finished for him-did the teacher really not hear anything else besides 'they make me?'

_picking up the food caused by the ghost attack_

"MANSON, PICK UP THAT T-BONE," Lancer yelled trough a megaphone, "with my hands," Sam wined, "FOLEY, PICK UP THAT TURFWICH," he continued to order us around, "with my hands?" Tucker repeated Sam with the same attitude.

Mr. Lancer took a bite out of a chicken drumstick as he walked away.

Dash, who was leaning against the dumpster laughed and in response, Danny walked to the side of the dumpster, and phased the walls of it so that all the meat inside it buried Baxter.

"FENTON, a little help?" Dash asked, "whatever you say Dash, whatever you say," Danny said his eyes glowing green.

* * *

Me: wow that took a while to type, hehehe

Sally: my story?

Me: before Kari tells you to review I'm gonna answer a few possible questions

1) Gatomon and Patamon will not be discovered during this story, but they will in the sequel I have planned

2) The other partner digimon will be in the story but later on

3) I lied in the summery, there will be two maybe three digimon attacks in this story

4) There will be three more digimon characters coming in the story

**A)** One will be a person who was only seen once in the digimon series, and will a continuous character (he will be in the story a lot)

**B)** One will be another digimon who was only in one season, and he will sometimes be in this story, kinda often

a) he's adorable

b) he's silly

c) he has an special ability that will come in handy later on

**C)** one character will be from technically two digimon seasons and, will only be in this story a few times

a) the digdestined need to be reacquainted with an old friend

b) he will be a digimon partner in the sequel

_anyone who guesses all of them correctly gets a digital cookie _:)

5) yes I used the Digidestine of Digimon Adventure 02, no they won't have digimon partners, or have very big parts of this story

**A)** they will in the sequel

6) Kari and TK will not be all goodie-goodie like they are in the series

7) yes Kari is much more sarcastic in the story than in the series, like I said they won't be all goodie-goodie, plus in 02 Kari says she keeps too much inside, so who knows what she could be thinking

8) yes TK pulled pranks on Scott and argued with his teachers, again they won't be all goodie-goodie like in the show  
besides even in the show TK had punched Ken as the digimon emperor, and that was when he was all goodie-goodie

9) Scott and Rosa won't have very big parts in the story aside from occasionally bullying Kari and TK, but they will in the sequel

Kari: OK now that that's done please review your likes/dislikes or any suggestions you might have

TK: thanks for reading :D


	8. parental bonding

Me: Hi peoples

Sally: }:(

Me: uhhhh

Sally: WORK ON MY STORY!

Me: ohhh, maybe later

Sally: T^T

Me: review time, YAY!

Michael: That was a good chapter. I didn't really think that Patamon and Gatomon were going to be discovered for a while anyway. I personally would have given Ken a bigger role though. I was expecting him to be like Vlad in this. I would have made Ken the one that Vlad would train instead of Kari and Danny. But hey I'm not the writer. Also in case you didn't hear, a 3rd digimon Adventure series is coming. Its called digimon adventure tri. Also, I have an idea for Kari's ghost half name. Spirit Angel. That name could work and it would be similar to both Danny and Gatomon but at the same time be different. What do you think?

Me: in order, yeah Ken won't have that big of a role in this story, but he is my favorite character in 02, that's an interesting idea with Vlad, but it wouldn't work to well with my plot, but he may have an issue or two with the dark ocean, I'm not sure yet, but Kari definitely will, and yeah I'm super excited for digimon tri! as for the name you suggested for Kari, I love it but I already decided on Hikari Phantom, sorry DX XD...thanks a bunch for the review

GirlFish: I look forward to seeing what you do with the story after this one.

Me: Well then I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter :P

Platinumguest: Awww, I was hoping they would discover the digital world kind of like how Youlie did in adventure I'm going to miss the adventure series when I finish watching it, I'm on like Adventure 2 episode 45. Why couldn't they have made they 3rd and other series' with the Digidestine from adventure 1 and 2?  
Please tell me why Gatomon and Patamon won't be discovered?

Me: yeah, well they won't in this story but they will in the sequel like I said, the Digidestine, plus Schott and Rosa, will be the main characters of the sequel, plus the Digidestine-ish character I'm adding in later in this story, he will also be a main character in this story. They are making a new digimon series with the original characters, it's gonna be called digimon tri, but I'm not sure if it's gonna have characters from 02 or not :/  
Patamon and Gatomon won't be discovered in this 'cause it will cause problems in the sequel, if your wondering what the sequel about PM me and I'll tell you ,l but if anyone did find out it would be Kari's clone, you know like how Danny has Dani, but I'm having trouble coming up with a name for him, it would be great if you, or someone else reading this would help me with it :P  
Actually Gatomon and Patamon will be temporarily discovered, in ultimate enemy, but everyone will forget, because of clockwork, do you guys think that's a good idea, or no? please tell me what you think

Me: thanks for all the reviews peoples *she says calmly, while silently doing a victory dance with fireworks and loud music in her head*

Me: oh, and if you're wondering where Sally comes from, she's the main character of My digimon adventure and my digimon adventure remade, if you couldn't already tell from her complaining I haven't updated her story in a little while, I dunno, I just don't feel like enough people like it, so it takes me longer to write

Sally: maybe more people should read and review on it

Me: hey! that's actually a good idea!

Sally: what do you mean actually? I happen to think all my ideas are good

Me: oh you mean like your future idea of accidentally following the bad guy into his lair, and getting attacked by a mega?

Sally: wait, what?

Kari: please enjoy the story :)

Sally: you didn't answer my question!

* * *

_Kari's POV_

Danny and I walked down to the lab for who knows what, I just saw Danny go down there, and decided to follow him, of course like usual I was holding Gatomon as I followed him, "hey dad, what are you doin?" he asked uncle Jack who was wearing a hat with sodas on it, a yellow vest, and had a fishing pole with a glowing line, "Danny, keep it down, you'll scare away the ghosts," Uncle Jack told my cousin, "it's the Fenton Fisher, I fishin for ghosts," he continued as he started reeling in the line.

"Check out this line," he told us, holding said fishing line, "coated with a special high test ecto-plasma resin that ghosts can't break," ok I'm just gonna pretend that made any sense, "quiet now, don't wanna spook 'em," he said, casting the line through the ghost portal.

"oh, that soda goes right through ya, here hold onto this, I'll be right back," he said handing Danny the fishing pole and running upstairs.

The fishing line suddenly started to unwind a lot quicker than before and then I stopped, and our ghost senses went off, great, a ghost to ruin the day, yay.

"oh no," Danny mumbled as he pulled the fishing pole, an what came through the portal was a ghost a lot bigger than what we were used to.

The first thing we saw were two green arms, and it clawed it's way into the lab, and when it did it reveled a giant green dragon, with pale blue horns and mane, which were seemingly made of fire, hold the fishing line in it's mouth, a mouth filled with sharp teeth, was I scared, nope, I mean not much can compare with digital monsters constantly trying to destroy you, especially when these monsters can destroy buildings easily.

* * *

Me: yeah if you haven't already noticed, it's a different dragon than in the show, I did that because I actually like Dora, (as in princess Dorthia from Danny Phantom, _Not_ Dora the Explorer, to the one reader I have that I know will mistake the two)and I think this episode would make her look bad, but that's just my opinion, sorry, not really

Sally: here's an idea, work on my story instead

Me: just drop it already, I'll work on yours later

Sally: -_-

* * *

"I want to go!," it yelled, huh, so it can talk, Danny cried out in slight fear and ran away from it and the portal, dragging me wit him, yeah like I can't run for myself.

It grabbed Danny and I in it's clawed hand, "I have to go!" it yelled again.

"You'll have to stand in line behind my dad," Danny told it, "in the meantime," he and I changed into our ghost halfs and phased through it's hand.

We dodged the dragon's arm as it tried to swipe at us, we're not flies you know.

Then we narrowly missed the green fire the dragon shot at us through it's mouth, I mean I know it's a dragon and all, but really? Fire? isn't that a little much?

Danny kicked it and it flew back, and started to shrink?

Yeah, it shrunk into a young ghost, a little older than Danny, she had pale blue skin and wore a green dress, and had blond hair done up in a braid, "all I wanted was to go to the princess costume ball, and my horrid mummy won't let me," she cried as she was pulled back into the ghost zone.

"if that dragon suit is her idea of a costume then I'm on mummy's side," Danny said, as we changed back to human, "whew, that's a relief," Danny said, when his dad walked in, "I'll tell you what a relief is, darn I almost forgot," he said going back upstairs.

_At school the next day_

Tucker was waiting by the door as girls walked by, "hey there I-," "no," "hi would you-" "forget it," "no," "I haven't asked you yet!" cried out, as he sat back at our table, pouting.

"strike three, Tuck?" Danny asked, "Try strike three thousand," he sulked, "I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance," oh yeah I forgot to mention, the high school is hosting some school dance thing, "I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special, I-"

Sam stopped when she saw Danny and Tucker staring at something behind TK and I, "What?" Sam asked, "Paulina..." the two said simultaneously, they sounded like they were in some sort of trance, TK and I had to turn around to see Ms. popular walking, as she walked most of the guys were acting the same as Danny and Tucker, really a boy crashed his bike into a tree and two fell into a fountain, "Paulina..." Danny and Tucker repeated.

"oh please, Paulina? girls like her are a dime a dozen," of course as soon as she said that the two started digging in their pockets, "how much change you got?" Danny asked Tucker, and I face-palmed, he isn't serious, right?

Sam laughed mockingly, "very funny, just remember, you can't judge a book by it's cover," she told the two boys, who sat down, "well, there's only one way to find out, go on Danny, go to that library and check out that book," Tucker told my cousin, "I can't, I get weak kneed when I talk to pretty girls," Sam stopped eating her salad, "oh, ad you absolutely no problems talking to me," she said," "ah," Danny fumbled for an excuse, "skip it, go give your weak knees some exercise," she pushed Danny towards Paulina, who was now sitting under a tree, eating her lunch.

Danny took a deep breath, "uh, hi," he started, put his ghost powers decided to get in his way and his arm phased through the tree, causing him to fall over and land face first in front of Paulina, "please, don't say you've suddenly fallen for me, that line is so last semester," Danny stood up, "yeah, I mean no, T-t-that's not it, I-I'm Danny," he said, but of course his powers didn't want ti leave him alone and his pants turned intangible and fell down, showing everyone his red and white spotted boxers, causing everyone around us to laugh, including Paulina, I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality," she said causing Sam to frown, and walk up to Danny, I followed, "congrats Danny, you just set an all time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool," the Goth said, "oh no, you did not just call me _shallow_, did you?" Paulina asked, "if you mean, do you think I could stand in a puddle full you, and _not _get my feet wet, then yeah," Sam told her, "shallow? I am not shallow," Sam turned around and walked away, dragging Danny with her.

As we walked away I heard Paulina mumble something, but I was to far away to hear it.

But I did see Gatomon glaring at the girl from the tree that she was in, which was coincidentally the tree Paulina was sitting at, I wonder what she said.

_The next day_

Tucker, Danny, TK, and I, were standing in the hallway, while Danny got his books

"Thanks to you, I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart, clean boxers," Tucker joked, "Man, I blew it yesterday, Paulina probably won't even look at me now," Danny complained, "you-who, Danny," said girl called out to my cousin, "or not," Danny smiled, "Hey Tuck," "I'm get it, we're out, good luck," Tucker said leaving, dragging TK and I with him, what's with these people and dragging other people places?

Oh well we needed to get to class anyway.

_After school_

Danny got a parent conference note from Mr. Lancer, heh, serves him right for having his best friend drag TK and I away, of course now he wore a belt around his waist.

And yet somehow he got Paulina to say yes to go with him to the dance, I don't know though, I kinda think she's just using him, or something.

Especially since Gatomon told me what she had said, that she was only going with him because she wanted to take him from Sam, she does know that they aren't dating, right?

"Catch anything dad?" the Danny asked his dad, we were now in the lab, and uncle Jack was wearing the same thing as before, fishing for ghosts, "son I couldn't catch a cold, I've been sitting here all day, without a single bite," Danny looked down at the note, "uh," "I'm so frustrated, I wanna take out my rage on the first person that gives me bad news, anyway you wanted to tell me something," "well, sort of, Mr. Lancer-" Uncle Jack interrupted him, "Mr. Lancer what, is this bad news," he narrowed his eyes at Danny, why doesn't he just ask his mom?

Danny hid the paper behind his back, "Mr. Lancer-" he cut himself off, ad a smile formed on his face, he turned intangible and, went into Uncle Jack, "want's to have a word with us," Uncle Jack said in Danny's voice.

So he what? Possessed him, that's not fair, plus I don't like the word possessed, I'm gonna call it overshadowing, yep better than possessing.

"Spy on Danny at the conference?" Gatomon asked me, "spy on Danny at the conference," I confirmed.

_At the conference _

"Thank you for coming to discus your sons schooling, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said to uncle Jack, aka Danny in uncle Jack's body, meanwhile, I was invisible, holding Gatomon, my powers making her invisible too, leaning against the wall, spying on them, because Danny's gonna mess this up somehow, and it will be hilarious.

"well sure, I'm a parent, and, that's what parents do, uh right?" How did Lancer not realize that that's Danny's voice? "well there were a couple of incidents, with his pants," the over weight teacher said, "did his pants fall down again? poor Danny, he studies so hard he forgets to eat, I know these things because I'm his dad and not him," uncle Jack/Danny said.

"hmm, that would explain things," Lancer said, he wasn't really falling for this, right? "it worked? I-I mean of course you understand, no wonder your Danny's favorite teacher." uncle Jack/Danny/whatever said covering up his mistake, "I am?"

"we Fentons consider teachers to be underpaid and underappreciated," Danny said, cue mistake, "I like your style, Mr. Fenton, if fact I'd like you to chaperone the upcoming school dance," and cue hilariousness, "chaperone? well I'm not sure," I had to stop my self from laughing at poor Danny misfortune, "I am, see you Friday, or as the kids say," Mr. Lancer literally looked in a book that's title was, _'how to be hip for the unhip,'_ "catch you later, gee," ok, I know exactly zero people that talk like that.

_At the mall, later_

"hmmm," Tucker hummed to a girl who was walking by, "no," she said before he could even ask her to go to the dance. The five of us were at the food court in the mall after the meeting, TK and I sneaking our digimon food every once in a while.

"So your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam asked, "yes, but he doesn't know he's going to chaperone, because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes!" Danny exclaimed.

"let me get this strait, you can just walk into people and take over their bodies?" Tucker asked, "yeah pretty much," Danny muttered, "hey Danny, if you could control for just about two minuets..." Tucker trailed off, wow he must be really desperate for a date, "forget it, you can get you own date to the dance, like I did," Danny told him, "does he half to take off his pants, and act like a dweeb, or will either one do?" Sam asked.

"Honestly guys, I'm glad I'm not going to that stupid dance, saves me the embarrassment of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me," She told us, but I had the feeling that she did want to go just didn't say anything, "so no one's asked you, huh?" Tucker the Goth, "well maybe if I were as pretty as Paulina," Sam snapped, "why are you so down of her Sam? So she's pretty, it's not a crime," Danny said, "looks are deceiving, Danny," she told my cousin.

Suddenly people started screaming and Danny's and my ghost senses went off, "ghost time, can I finish your fries?" Tucker asked we saw the dragon from the day before.

Danny and I went ghost, "and don't touch my fries," I turned to see TK, Patamon, _and_ Gatomon trying to take my French fries, who just pulled their hands/paws away as soon as I said that, I rolled my eyes at them.

We went to fight the ghost, "say, haven't we met somewhere?" Danny asked her, and she roared at us in response, also blew green fire at us.

Why green? I know it's ghost fire and all, but why green, what makes it green? Is it infused with ecto-energy or something? What happens to the stuff it hits, would the fire eventually burn out, or keep burning until someone puts it out? Would normal firefighting stuff even work on it?

Maybe I should start listening to my aunt and uncle more often, yeah like half the stuff they say is even true, they think that all ghosts are evil, and don't have free will. I have free will, and I'm half ghost, I'm not evil, or at least I don't think I am, how would it even feel to be evil? Would I know if I'm evil or not? What am I thinking, of course I'm not evil, maybe I should listen to my aunt and uncle less.

Anyway we moved out of the way of the fire, "let's try this again, 'Hi I'm Danny Phantom, and you are?'" Danny said, "oh, and I'm Hikari Phantom," I added, yeah I'm using my full name for my ghost name so it would be harder for someone to recognize me, I mean not many people are name Kari, right?

The dragon didn't say anything, just growled at us, and hit us with it's tail, sending us flying into some food place, "testy, got it," Danny muttered, I shook my head, that didn't exactly tickle, that actually hurt, a lot.

The dragon blew more green fire at us, you know, I'm getting pretty tired of the color green, we flew out of the way in different directions, Danny said something to the ghost, but I couldn't really hear it over all the other noise around here.

We charged at the ghost, but only got pinned down under it's clawed hands, or paws? I don't know, "MUST HAVE TEE," it yelled at us, "tea, good idea, the coffee could make you a might, jittery, better yet-" Danny and I phased into the floor, making the dragon stare at her hands in confusion, "try some punch," Danny yelled as he punched the dragon.

_TK's POV_

"cool," I said watching the fight play out, "cool?" I turned to Tucker, "how can you just say 'cool' like you've seen giant fire breathing dragons before?" Tucker asked me, I thought about that, have I ever seen a dragon before?

Let's see, giant bugs, dinosaurs, giant birds, giant fire birds, wolves, a werewolf, a vampire bent on world-domination (who is the reason Kari doesn't like vampires), wizards, a rock person, a pumpkin person, an evil monkey, angels (aka Patamon and Gatomon when they digivolve to Angemon and Angewomon), talking plants, sea monsters, more giant bugs, baby monsters, an ogre, a monster obsessed with nothing but world destruction, more sea monsters, an evil puppet, an evil clown (the main reason I'm now afraid of clowns, considering he tried to kill me and my friends, and he came really close to succeeding too) a giant evil machine, a smaller, nicer machine, sludge monsters, an evil teddy bear (which is _not_ the reason I'm afraid of teddy bears, that reason will belong to Kari, when I got her angry once by ripping her stuffed toy, she can be scary sometimes, very, very scary) a nice teddy bear, a lion man, and basically, a lot of monsters.

"nope, no dragons," I ended up saying, and he looked at me funny because I too so long to answer, well I wasn't sure if I saw a dragon or not before, I have had a pretty weird life, and I'm only ten.

That's when I noticed that the dragon disappeared, and Kari and Danny came through the floor, still in ghost forms.

"Danny, Kari are you ok?" Sam asked, "We're fine," Danny said as they turned back to their human forms, "but tat's the second time we fought that dragon, we need to investigate," he continued, "how are you guys?" Danny asked.

"great, if you don't count me still being dateless for the dance," Tucker said, pulling out his PDA, "Sasha, no, Denyse, no, I've hit every girl in school, except-" a girl wearing a yellow top, skirt, and headband, over her long black hair, also two matching bracelets on each arm, a golden necklace, and earrings, came walking by, "Valerie," Tucker finished.

"Yeah, hi, Sucker, is it?" said girl said pointing at Tucker, "Tucker, or Tuck, or Tuckerino," Tuckerino, really?

"which ends with no, which by the way is my answer, unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless," She said.

Wow, she's almost as shallow as Paulina, another football player, I think his name is Kwan, or something like that, walked over to us, "You'll never guess what just happened, Dawna said she'd go with me to the dance with me, so your dateless," he said to Valerie, "you're on," she said to Tucker, as if nothing happened, yeah, shallow.

"I'll take it!" Tucker said excitedly, "some may call it a rebound, but I call it a yes, I got a date!" Tucker cheered, hmm I honestly didn't think he'd pull it off.

_night of the dance_

_Kari's POV_

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing," Uncle Jack said as Aunt Maddie tied on his tie, over his normal jumpsuit of course.

"because, it's Danny's first dance, Jack if we're gonna chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't him," then why don't you make him change out of his jumpsuit?

"how would we embarrass him?" Uncle Jack asked, he's kidding right? "I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't involve your sick obsession with ghosts," Jazz said as Danny got a glass of water.

"Funny, I don't remember volunteering to chaperone the dance, it's all a vague blur," Uncle Jack said.

I wish I could go to the dance, if only to watch Danny try to keep his dad away from Mr. Lancer, while being with Paulina, _and _with a dragon ghost on the loose, but since it's a high school dance I can't go, too bad.

"By the way, Danny, just so you know, I'm on to your little secret," Jazz said, causing Danny," w-wha-what secret," Danny panicked, wow could you make it any more obvious that you have a secret? Actually never mind , he probably could.

"The clumsiness, the nervousness, I can't believe I didn't figure it out before, you have a girlfriend," Jazz said, "It's a lie I'm not a ghost! I mean she's not my girlfriend, she just going to the dance with me," Danny said, and face palmed, way to go on almost ruining our secret Danny.

"That's great Danny, I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts!" Uncle Jack exclaimed, you know, I'm glad my friends in Japan are already used to weird stuff, or I'd be doomed I they ever came here.

"You better let her know your family's insane now, Danny, if you marry her and she finds out later, that's entrapment," Jazz said, and Danny sighed, "I better go get ready," he walked out of the kitchen.

Like I said earlier, I couldn't go to the dance, but from what they told me, the amulet Danny gave to Paulina could actually turned her into the dragon, Danny overshadowed Tucker to make him go to the dance with Sam instead, Danny had to constantly leave Paulina to keep his dad away from Mr. Lancer, Paulina ended up giving the necklace to Sam, thinking that it was her's and telling her that she was using Danny, making Sam angry and turning her into the dragon ghost, then Danny had to fight Sam, Danny got the amulet back, and, blah, blah, blah everything went back to normal, well as normal as my life can get anyway.

But I have a bad feeling something weird was gonna happen soon, something that I won't like.

I went to bed with this bad feeling consuming me, I didn't know what it was, but I just knew something bad was gonna happen

* * *

Me: Sorry that took so long to write, the next chapter will come faster, promise

Sally: or you could work on my story

Me: wow, your starting to sound like a broken record, ya know

Me: ok, now I have a few questions for my readers  
should Ken have problems with the dark ocean?  
when Kari gets angry, should her crest of light amplify her power, or should she have a dark side that helps her out?  
What should Kari's clone be named?

Kari: please review your like/dislikes any ideas you may have, or if you have any answers to those questions those too, thanks for reading


	9. The Dark Ocean

Me: told ya this chapter would come out faster

Sally: and yet not one new chaper for my story

Me: you know not everything is about you, right?

Sally: -_-

Me: reviews Yay!

Michael: I don't mind to wait for the chapters as its not to long. As for the questions that you asked, yes I think that Ken should have a problem with the dark ocean. I still think that he should be in this more then just a cameo. I think that when Kari gets angry, her crest of light should amplify her power. If she had a dark side that help her put then Danny should have that to. As for Kari's clone name, I think should be Carl but spelled as Karl. You know kind of like Danielle liked to call herself Dani. I have 2 questions for you. One, can you one day make a picture of of what Kari looks like in her half ghost form? I'm still having a hard time picturing it sorry. Two, can you keep Dani and Kari's clone for a longer time then show did with Dani? I still to this this day think that Dani should have been more then just 2 or 3 episodes. Still good chapter and can't wait till the next one.

Me: OMG you review made me just notice that so far the Digidestine of 02 so far are just cameo characters so far, I'll try to use them more, and they'll have a pretty big-ish part in the sequel(s) I mentioned before (there actually be 2-3 sequels, but the main one will come out first, and most likely be the longest, in that one they'll have the biggest role to play...but that won't come until the end of this story, which will be after d-stabilized) they will have about as big a role as the other Digidestine, beside TK, Kari, and another I'm adding in the next few chapters, any guesses on who that is? They, of course will be the main characters.  
Also you make a good point with the idea with Kari's possible dark side, and I really don't want to make Danny have one too, or that would be to much like Dan, so I think I will stick with her crest of light amplifying her power  
Ken will _kinda _be affected by the dark ocean in this chapter, but he will a little more in a future chapter  
I like the name idea of Karl too, Karl was one of the names I was thinking of for him, great minds think alike :D :P  
as for your questions  
1) I kinda already drew a picture of Kari as a ghost, but A) it's not that good and B) I don't know how to upload a picture to a computer, and it won't let me do it with my phone  
2) I totally agree that Dani should have been in the show more, she was and is my favorite character and she will always be, and I'll definitely make them in this story more than in the show

GirlFish: This chapter was mildly ok.  
But I'm willing to bet that the two Snobby Girls will-or might-want to own Gatomon and Patamon...especially if they see them become angels. However, they might get lucky ad stay out of sight-or at least continue acting like stuffed animals.  
As far as the crest goes, it think it should amplify her power-but on occasion it could give her rather dark power.  
(Namely when she's fighting freely without the fear of getting into trouble on school grounds-thus her strong light power. But if she's provoked too much, then her powers MIGHT behave on their own accord.)  
If Kari's clone is a girl, the name should be either Aira or Asuna-if it's a boy, then Akira or Kohaku might be good names.  
Not sure about the Dark Ocean, though...  
But, maybe it could give Ken power when or if he's in a desperate situation-so aside from that, it might leave him alone. (At least in my opinion...)  
Any ideas for Vlad at this point in time, though...?

Me: well if by the two snobby girls, you mean Paulina and Rosa, then that's a very interesting idea, but I plan to make them continue acting as stuffed animals until the sequel, and only Rosa, Scott, Dash, Kwan (don't question those two, they just will, ok) maybe Danny, Dash's younger sister, (she'll be like 4/5 I think her name will be Lily, or something like that) and the 02 Digidestine will even find out, Paulina will only find out when everyone else does, and there is a pretty good reason they won't be that envious about Gatomon and Patamon, well at least for Rosa, Scott, and Lily anyway :P  
and as for your idea of occasional dark power, I didn't even consider that, hmmm, I like that idea  
Well her clone will be a boy, but I have to ask where did you get those names, much more creative then the two names I was considering _ and honestly I like those more too  
and I wasn't really planning the dark ocean to give him power or anything like that, though that's an interesting thought, more like try to influence him to become evil, like in the show  
Vlad will basically treat Kari the same as Danny, he'll try to make her his daughter, then clone her later in the story. He won't know about Gatomon or Patamon, or Digimon at all, until the sequel, and Kari will get angry during their first fight after he knocks Danny out, and that's mainly why I wanted to know if her crest of light will amplify her power, or dark power  
*dramatically gasps* I've said too much

Me: you know, I'm kinda surprised no one's asked me about the sequel yet :/

Me: thanks for the reviews :P :D

Kari: please enjoy the story

Sally: My story

Kari: no my story

Sally: :'(

Me: -_-"

* * *

_**Kari dreams of another world-a world separate from the human world, the digital world and the ghost zone-and things soon escalate when she completely vanishes** _

* * *

_Kari's POV_

The day started out like any other.

I got up, got ready for school, then met up with TK to walk together.

To bad for me it wouldn't stay that way.

Even when I woke up that morning, I remember this weird dream, I was at an _ocean, _I didn't know why, or how I got there, I was just there,I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was being watched, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't just imagining the strange shadows in the corner of my eyes, that would just disappear when I turned my head to look.

Not to mention the fact that I had a pounding headache that just wouldn't go away.

I didn't tell anyone about this, not even Gatomon, but I'm pretty sure that she suspected something was wrong.

Anyway I was now in class doodling some random pictures, while Mr. Johnson was rambling about math, why math? that's gotta be the world dullest subject.

Besides I just couldn't get that ocean out of my head.

I stopped doodling when I felt my feat get wet.

I looked up and saw nothing, I was still at my desk, but instead of a classroom I was surrounded by fog, and my now I was ankle deep in water.

'where am I,' I honestly wasn't sure if I was talking or thinking at this point, 'is this a dream?' I asked the nothingness, half expecting an answer, 'if it is, I wanna wake up.'

_TK's POV_

I was boooorrrreeed, so bored I had to make the word unnecessarily long.

Anyway, I was bored out of my mind with whatever Mr. Johnson was rambling about, I think it was math.

I wondered about Kari, she seemed to be hiding something, but what? She seemed to be perfectly normal, aside from being a half ghost, Digidestine, partnered to a talking cat, but other than that completely normal.

I looked over to where said girl was sitting, and my eyes widened.

Kari was there at her desk, but she was all fuzzy, like she was on a TV with bad reception.

"Kari!" I cried out, standing up, and the whole class stared at me, including Kari, completely normal.

I blinked, I knew I wasn't hallucinating, but what just happened?

_Kari's POV_

I heard TK call my name, which snapped me out of whatever had happened, was it just a dream after all?

I looked at him confused at what just happened, everything was Just as it was before, no fog, no water, my feet weren't even wet, except now my headache increased tenfold.

I collapsed.

"Kari!" a girl who sat behind me cried out as she caught me before I hit the ground, I think her name was Katherine, I don't know, everything was all fuzzy, I couldn't think strait.

"would you like to go to the nurse, Kari?" Mr. Johnson asked me, "yes sir," I nodded.

I was now walking down the hallway towards the nurses office.

"It was just a dream, Kari," I told myself, "nothing to worry about."

I was still walking down the hallway when I heard a drop of water. I turned my head to see what looked like eight year old me and twelve year old Tai, "sorry I couldn't do better, Tai," she said and I gasped, "or your going insane," I continued.

I heard another drop of water, cautiously I looked behind me to see the shadow that was following me this morning, it had no real shape, and had the most terrifying blood red eyes.

I screamed.

_Ken's POV_

What's going on here? I was just sitting in class when my head started pounding, and I'm pretty sure the class room started to fuzz into shadows, I held my head, "hey Ken, something wrong?" I turned to see Davis looking at me, and the room returned somewhat normal, except for the headache, "huh, yeah, I'm fine," I told him, but I could tell from his face he didn't believe me.

"Kari!" Davis and I turned to the other side of the class room to see, uh I'm pretty sure his name is TK, standing up and looking over Kari's desk, the only reason I know her name is because of Davis's crush on her, I hardly noticed my headache go away, "what's going on?" Davis asked, "I have no idea," I told him.

Suddenly she just collapsed, a girl, who I had no idea what her name was, caught her before she hit the ground, I hope she isn't hurt, or sick, or something.

"would you like to go to the nurse Kari?" "yes sir," she nodded, and left the classroom, that's when I really noticed my headache was gone, just what was that anyway?

_TK's POV_

"can I see Kari, please?" I asked the nurse, who looked at me strangely, "Kari hasn't been here today," she told me, I looked into the room and saw that Kari really wasn't there, what's going on here?

"would you like to lay down, TK?" she asked, "uh, no thanks," I said as I ran off.

I looked every where for her, the library, the staircase, heck even the girl's bathroom, but no Kari.

I ran down a hallway on the second floor looking for her, when I saw her, just sitting there on a bench outside.

_Kari's POV_

I looked up when I saw TK run up to me, "there you are, Kari, I've been looking all over for you," he said, I just looked back down.

"What's with you Kari? you've been acting weird lately," he asked, but I don't even know what's going on, is it a digimon following me, it couldn't be a ghost or my ghost sense would have gone off.

But how could it be a digimon, when the gate to the digital world has been closed off, then again, Gatomon and Patamon are here after all, gah! this is all so confusing, maybe I should ask Izzy.

But would Izzy even know himself?

Plus I'm pretty sure he's still angry at us for leaving him to tell everyone about Gatomon and Patamon returning a month ago.

"uh, Kari?" TK asked again, "TK, I-I don't even know what's going on," I ended up telling him, "what do you mean?" he asked and I sighed, "I just want to be left alone for awhile, ok TK?"

He hesitated before nodding, I wasn't lying, I really did want to be left alone, plus I hate explaining things, especially when I don't understand it.

_Gatomon's POV_

I woke from my cat-nap in a tree by Kari's school, to see Kari crossing a street, "Kari?" I jumped down from the tree confused, when she started to look fuzzy.

I ran to the street when a large truck blocked my sight from her, and when it was gone a second later, so was Kari, and her backpack, still in midair, fell to the ground.

_TK's POV_

I was walking home, with Patamon on my head, wondering what was going on with Kari, when Gatomon ran up to me.

"huh, Gatomon? What are you doing here? and where's Kari?" I asked the cat, who was breathing hard, "Kari's disappeared!" she said, "What!?" I gasped.

"are you sure this is where she disappeared" I asked her, Gatomon had led me to where she saw Kari vanish, "I'm positive," she confirmed, and I nodded, I should have know something was wrong, that Kari was in danger.

_Kari's POV_

I opened my eyes and gasped, this isn't Amity Park, or the Digital World, at least I don't think it is.

I was at a beach, but the water was black, the sand and the sky was grey, everything here was dark, even the light, I noted, noticing a lighthouse in the distance, glowing black light, how weird.

I rubbed my arm at the dark feeling that came over me.

Maybe it's because I have the crest of light, maybe that's why this ocean of darkness brought me here.

I noted that I couldn't feel my ghost core, "can't go ghost here," I muttered, "great."

I walked down the beach and saw a small cave, I walked in.

Yeah I know walking into a dark cave, in a strange world of darkness, completely defenseless, wasn't the best idea in the world, but I felt like I had to go in there for some reason, like something was calling me.

Yeah that should just be another reason not to go in there, but I still did, besides it might be a way to get back to Amity.

When I got in there I realized that I could barely see anything, "jeez, this place could use a light or two, that don't glow darkness," I added.

I was turning to walk out of the cave, when I heard a noise behind me, I turned slightly, "who's there," I asked putting up my guard, it couldn't be a ghost, could it, without being able to change into my ghost half, my ghost sense won't go off either, so I'd have no way of knowing.

"Kari..." it was faint but I know I heard my name, I turned the rest of the way around, and saw similar shadows to what I saw in the hallway, but there were more now, and I could make out shapes in the shadows.

"you're digimon," I said, lowering my guard slightly, "of that, we are not certain, but I do know that we are Scubamon, I do not know how we got in this cave, all I know is that we were serving our undersea master, then suddenly we were here," one of the Scubamon said.

Something was wrong with them, for one there eyes glowed red, not that uncommon for digimon, but there eyes were downright crimson, and secondly the 'undersea master' who would that be?

It's possible that it's because of them that I'm here, "but why am I here," I asked innocently, might as well act like the helpless little girl I used to be, if only to gain there trust for now.

"We have used the last our power to bring you here," well that answers that, "but why," I tilted my head slightly, keeping up my innocent act, "you have more power then you may realize, young light," I narrowed my eyes slightly, not enough for them to notice of course, so they do know about the crest of light, but obviously not my ghost half or else they would have mentioned it too, good, I could use that to my advantage later, that is, if I could even get my ghost half to work.

Suddenly the tunnel began to collapse around us, oh this is just great, "we have to get out of here!" I yelled and ran out of the cave, the 'Scubamon' following me, when we got outside I saw another digimon.

This one was similar to Seadramon with it's serpent-like body, except it had red wings, jeez for a dark and colorless world, this place sure has a lot of red.

If memory serves me right, this was an Airdramon, a champion level digimon, which wouldn't be much of a problem, if Gatomon was here, but she isn't.

"oh this is just great," I muttered, I mean seriously, first I get transported, without my stuff, or Gatomon, to an ocean of darkness, in some weird dimension that wasn't the digital world or the human world, or, at least I don't think, the ghost zone, I don't know I picture the ghost zone to be more of a floaty islands sort of place. Then I can't go ghost, then I go into a cave with strange red eyed 'digimon', I still can't tell if they're even digimon or not, then the cave collapsed, and a digimon, who most likely wants to destroy us, or more likely, me, comes and attacks us, yep _just _great.

_TK's POV_

"Kari!" I called, ok maybe screaming her name wasn't the best idea, but really, what else could I do? According to Gatomon she just disappeared into thin air, no portal or anything, that must mean she almost disappeared during class too! What the heck is going on here?

"Kari!" Anyway there has to be something I can do to help, but what? There's no trace of Kari anywhere.

I stopped, "that's weird," I looked around, there was no one else here, it should be really busy this time a day, but there's no one, "what's weird, TK," Patamon asked me, "it's nothing," it could just be a coincidence, but somehow, I doubt it.

The same thing happened when Patamon and Gatomon came back, it seems that every time someplace is deserted, something weird happens, I can't explain it, but I feel like something's about to happen, and it's probably related to Kari.

"Kari!" I called again, when a gray/black portal formed in front of us, ok that's not weird at all *note sarcasm*.

I saw what looked like Kari being attacked by a digimon.

Without thinking I jumped through it, "TK!" Patamon followed me, "they've both lost it! eh, what the heck, I've got nine lives," Gatomon followed next, into the world of darkness.

_Kari's POV_

_"Spinning needle" _I jumped out of the way of the attack, but I ended up tumbling on the ground, earning a scratched knee, oh well could have been worse, I mean the average champion level digimon can reduce a building to ruble if it wanted to, so a scraped knee wasn't bad at all.

I glared at the digimon, it was preparing to attack again, but this time I was cornered against the cliff side, and couldn't dodge.

_"spinning nee-" "Hand of Fate!" _Airdramon was stopped before he could attack me, and I turned to see a familiar Angel digimon holding TK and Gatomon.

In case you were wondering this digimon happened to be Angemon, the digivolved form of Patamon, a champion level angel type digimon, he has six wings, and a mask that covered the top part of his face, he also carries a golden bow staff and the digicode on his blue ribbon reads 'digital monster'.

Not exactly the kind of digimon you'd expect the childish Patamon to turn into, huh?

"Kari!" Gatomon ran up to me, "are you ok?" she asked, "fine, promise," I smiled.

"right then, let's take care of this freak," the cat turned to Airdramon, who was flying about twenty feet away from the cliff, I nodded, "yeah," I smirked, the crest of light glowing over my chest.

**Gatomon Digivolve to...**

A bright light covered Gatomon as her tail disappeared, as did her cat gloves, which were replaced by white, feathered gloves, eight angelic wings formed on her back, and her cat ears were replaced by long blond hair and a mask that covered the top part of her face.

**Angewomon**

Angewomon is the digivolved form of Gatomon, although she's usually a kind and gentle angel type digimon, don't get this ultimate level digimon angry or you'll fall victim to her Celestial Arrow attack. She has a similar appearance to Angemon, except she has a pink ribbon and eight wings, and well, she's a she. Plus instead of a golden rod, one of her two white gloves extends to become a bow for her Celestial Arrow.

For those of you that may not know this the order of the levels from weakest to strongest is baby-in training-rookie-champion-ultimate-mega, Gatomon is usually in her champion form, and Patamon in his rookie.

So Gatomon's basically just as strong as Angemon :D

Only two of the Digidesine's partner digimon can digivolve to their mega forms though, and that would be TK's and mine older brothers, Matt and Tai, their partners are Gabumon and Agumon, (both also rookies, actually the only partner digimon who doesn't normally stay in their rookie form is Gatomon) and their mega levels are Metalgururumon and Wargreymon.

Anyway back to the fight, well Angewomon was pretty much fighting Airdramon right now, _"Celestial Arrow" "Hand of Fate" _Angewomon and Angemon tried to attack Airdramon but he flew out of the way, he's faster than he looks, _"Spinning needle" _the two angelic digimon also dodged Airdramon's attack.

Jeez, if all they do is dodge this fight is gonna take forever, why is this taking so long anyway, I mean it's an ultimate and a champion, versus one champion level digimon, this should have been finished like, five seconds after it started, but then again maybe this weird world was limiting their powers like with my ghost half, or maybe it was boosting Airdramon's power, who knows.

I gasped when I heard laughing behind me, the 'Scubamon' I forgot all about them!

I turned around, while mentally face palming, how could I be so stupid, I should have never put my guard down, I thought to myself as I saw the 'Scubamon', who no longer looked like 'Scubamon'.

I don't know how to explain it, but they just changed, and now they looked a lot more like the shadow I saw in the hallway at school.

The same one that explained what happened to them, which I'm starting to think is a total lie, ha, I thought that from the beginning, sorta, grabbed my arm, I gasped, "Kari!" I heard TK call.

"you shall be our new queen, Hikari, and together we will defeat the undersea master," he, no, _it_ said, "What?" I asked, "me a queen, yeah no thanks," I retorted, "what, but we thought you would have loved to be out queen," it said as I started to struggle out of it's grip.

All I know is that I wanted to be anywhere but there, and my arm went _through _ hi-it's hand, of course because of that I stumbled back and fell off the cliff.

Gasping Angewomon turned around, and in her brief moment of distraction, Airdramon took this opportunity to attack her, causing her to fly back a few feet.

Meanwhile I was falling off a cliff, but my mind was elsewhere, to focused on what happened a few seconds before.

My hand went _through _'Scubamon's', my hand _phased_ through 'Scubamon's'!

Which means my ghost powers must be back, or whatever.

I smirked, my mind back to reality.

Flipping over so I was facing upright, I focused what little energy I had left, and changed into my ghost half.

"What?!" the 'Scubamon' exclaimed, "word of advise, next time you kidnap someone and bring them to some weird world, make sure you know everything about them, I mean you never know, someone _could_ be a half ghost," I said way to cheerfully.

Of course by now I had used up the remaining energy I had left, I fell to the ground, returning to my human form, but before the 'Scubamon' could try to capture me again, an arrow of light energy hit the ground, between me and the shadows.

I looked over to see that Angewomon and Angemon had defeated Airdramon, about time.

Taking that as a warning, the 'Scubamon' retreated to the black water, "as a warning, Hikari, our undersea maser is also aware of your power, at least of your crest of light," the 'Scubamon' chuckled nervously, "he will be out to destroy you as well, but I assure you, before that happens, you will be our queen," he said, "ha, don't hold your breath," I retorted, as TK helped me up.

"the light can never escape the darkness," those were his last words before he disappeared into the ocean.

Now that that's all over Angemon and Angewomon were carrying TK and I back to the dark portal that they apparently found.

I was still super tired from what happened earlier, "remind me not to 'go ghost' ever again in this weird place," I muttered, "actually, just remind me not to come to this weird place ever again," "deal," TK smiled.

"Hey TK?" I started, "huh?" "can we just pretend none of this ever happened?" I asked him, "sure, Kari," We smiled to each other as we returned home.

_A little later_

TK, Patamon, Gatomon, and I were all in my room, I was sitting on the bed with Gatomon, while TK was sitting on the spinning chair that I use for the computer, when TK interrupted what I was saying.

"shhh!" he stopped me, "huh?" "just shhh," he said as he got up and looked under my bed, he must have heard something, or whatever, "there's a monster under your bed," he said when he got up, I assume he means a digital monster, but why would there be a digimon under my bed?

When I went to look under the bed, I gasped t what I saw.

* * *

Me: dun, dun, dun cliffhanger

Sally: great now work on my story

Me: you're really starting to get on my nerves

Sally: then work on my story

Me: on the next review it gets, sure

Me: anyway...any guesses on who the digimon that's under her bed?  
A)he's cute  
B)he's silly  
C)he has a special ability that will come in handy later  
D) he was only in one of the seasons

Kari: can you at least tell me?

Me: nope you have to wait like every one else ^-^

Kari: :'(

Kari: anyway please review your likes/dislikes or any ideas you may have, thanks for reading :)


	10. A new friend

Me: Hi I'm back

Sally: ^.^

Me: uh, yeah she's happy cause I just updated her stories sooooo

Me: Reviews time yay! TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Michael: This chapter was pretty good. As for the question you asked me, I going to make a wild guess and its Zoe from digimon frontier. Just kidding. I actually guessing Izzy. As for Sally, I'm getting a little curious about her so I think I'll read it. Also the only reason why I didn't talk your sequels is because well your still writing this one. If I really had to a question then, can it start after you write the Ultimate enemy? Why the ultimate enemy? It just came to me. Either way can't wait till the next chapter.

Me: Izzy will mainly be a side character in this story, he'll appear in this chapter and a few chapters in the future, actually he'll be in this story more than the other original Digidestine besides TK and Kari, of course, but no he wasn't the Digidestine I was talking about, here's another hint though, he's the same age as Kari and TK, and he'll make his first appearance in a few chapters, but he'll sorta be mentioned in the next chapter  
well technically that's two hints cause it shows that he's the same age as Kari and TK and that he's a boy

Sally: ...yay! :D

Me: yeah and Sally likes it that you've read the story too  
and the sequel will start a little after the end of the series...heh that's a long way from now, heh, but no Phantom Planet, can't have their ghost forms being exposed before the sequel, now can I, that will only complicate, everything

GirlFish: Neemon or Takato's digimon familiar might be an ok guess.  
As for Angewomon, I wouldn't doubt that many of the boys-especially Dash and Kwan (the A-Listers in general)-will try to date her if they could. The same will probably go for Angemon and many of the Girls-Paulina in particular.  
I kinda want Flamon to make an appearance-but I'm not sure if he will.  
One thing for sure, though, those as vain as Paulina lack what it takes to be paired with ANY digimon-definitely no angel digimon at the very least...  
Since Dash Baxter is such a brainless brute, he more than likely won't really amount to much...  
As for those like the Box Ghost, we'll more than likely see him far more than a dozen times-where he'll get his rear handed to him.  
I look forward to seeing when Cujo comes onto the scene-poor dog was one of the unlucky ones to be bred for something he later on became worthless to.  
Any ideas for what Kari's powers will be? Same as Danny's to a small extent...?

Me: nope, still no correct guesses on who the digimon under Kari's bed is ^-^ he'll be the very first thing in this chapter, but despite his adorableness and me wanting to keep him around longer, he'll disappear and reappear a lot  
but one question, why would you guess Neemon? I mean I guess he's cute, sort of, and yeah he's kinda silly, but I also said that the digimon under Kari's bed had a special ability that would come in handy, what ability does Neemon even have?

Neemon: you're mean

Me: GO BACK TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!

Me: *coughs* anyway, Yeah I kinda doubt that even the A-Listers would try to date a digimon, but that is an interesting idea  
Flamon...actually that's a pretty good idea, but if I do use him it will be in the sequel, not now  
Well technically Mimi's sort of the same as Paulina, just not as mean, but other than that pretty much the same, but I don't plan on her having a digimon partner either, plus the only angel type digimon I know of that isn't already partnered to TK or Kari is Marineangemon and...wait...I'm using him, I'm definitely using him in the sequel, but not as Paulina's partner, someone else's, think you could guess who?  
The only thing Dash will really do in the sequel, besides being a real pain the entire time, is not tell anyone about digimon once he learns about them, mostly because he'll be scared of making them angry...but he will become somewhat nicer during the sequel and may at least try to help out, but he'll still fight Danny, that won't change, until he knows that Danny's Phantom that is. other than that in this story, he'll basically be the same as in the show  
Kari's powers will basically be the same as Danny's, but she won't have the ghostly wail, and will have a different power instead

awesomeaustin65:With all those qualities its going to be guilmon or Calumon

Me: ...uh...yep you got it right :) the correct answer is...your gonna have to wait till the story :) of course that's not a very long wait...

Girlfish: in the tenth chapter, I wonder how Kari will deal with her equivalent of the Valerie Gray, as the red huntress; Danny's rival in his ghost form  
Not to mention what her equivalent of Cujo is...

Me: actually I never really thought of making Kari a Valerie gray equivalent...but if I were to it would it would be Valerie's younger brother, since they would kinda have to have the same situation, of course I have no idea what his name would be (Victor Gray maybe?) plus their probably wouldn't be any love connection between them in normal (ish) life, but I don't really think that would work out that well, cause 1) would someone like Valerie really let her brother go in harms way like that 2) what would he do during the Ghost King incident? (I forgot his name...oops -_-") and 3) what would he do during D-stabilized, will he be there, will he not? I never planned having him in the story  
I plan on Kari's Cujo, to just be Cujo

Me: thanks for the reviews :D

Kari: and please enjoy the story

* * *

_Kari's POV_

"...KAWAII!" (cute)

Under my bed was a small sleeping digimon, he was mostly white, with small ears with the tips purple, and the tips of his hands and feet were also purple, he had a red triangle surrounded by three smaller triangles on his forehead too.

Basically he's the most adorablest thing I've ever seen.

He slowly opened his green eyes, "huh?" oops I think my outburst woke him up, he looked to me, "hi," then he smiled and his ears grew a little, which just made him even cuter, if that was even possible, "wanna play!?" he laughed, I just reached out and hugged him, "Awww, your so cute and adorable," he struggled out of my grip, "your silly," he laughed again.

_TK's POV_

...ok...

I get that the little guy is cute and all, but I didn't at all expect her to react like this.

It's kinda like When Mimi met the Yokomon's...only multiplied by ten...or a hundred.

"I'm Calumon, What's your name?" the little guy-er Calumon I guess, asked, "I'm Kari, and this is Gatomon," Kari said, somehow getting ahold of Calumon again, then added, "and that's TK and Patamon,"

Plus Kari almost never talks in Japanese, usually just English, actually I don't think I've ever heard Kari actually talk in Japanese before now...

"I think we should call Izzy," I said to Kari, hoping to get he attention, "why?" she asked, "because, he might have some information on Calumon, you know with his Digimon Analyzer thing," I told her, plus doesn't she realize it's a bit weird that a digimon appears under her bed right after the whole dark ocean thing?

I don't know maybe I'm jut overthinking this, I probably am, but I texted Izzy anyway

_Izzy's POV - Japan_

I don't get it, I just don't get it.

it shouldn't be possible for Gatomon and Patamon to be back in the human world, the gate connecting the digital world to the human world was cut off two years ago.

And yet a month ago, they seemingly appeared out of no where. It doesn't make any sense.

I was interrupted from my thinking with my phone ringing, I got a text.

'get on vid chat now!  
-TK'

"This feels somewhat familiar," I muttered

I pondered if I should respond or not, why would I after they hung up on me a month ago leaving me to tell the other Digidestine that their digimon partners retrned, then again this could be important.

sighing I singed into chat, only to see TK sitting on the chair with Patamon on his head, Gatomon sitting on the bed behind hi with a bored expression on her face, and Kari chasing a small flying...digimon?

OK, it was one thing with Patamon and Gatomon, but now this other digimon too!

"hey Izzy," my attention was pulled away from the new digimon when I heard TK talk, "what is it?" I asked, "I was wondering if you had any information on him," he said pointing at the digimon, "he says his name's Calumon," Calumon, huh.

I typed his name into my laptop, and I was somewhat shocked of what came up, "let's see...there's barely anything...Calumon, little is known about this childish digimon, except that he has no specific level, and that at times digimon who are around him, will digivolve without explanation," I said, ok first of all I've never seen a digimon without a specific level, plus it seems like he can digimon digivolve, I never thought there was a digimon with this ability, and again it doesn't say what his attacks are.

Who is he?

"uh thanks Izzy, bye!" I turned to see TK singing out of chat, I slammed my head on the keyboard, "how did I see this coming,"

_TK's POV- Amity park_

ok so Izzy basically just said tat he knows almost nothing about the strange new digimon, except that can somehow make other digimon digivolve...but at least he isn't an enemy...is it possible that he's someone's partner digimon? Probably not, if he was why would he be here...

_Kari's POV- the next day_

I woke up and saw Calumon wasn't where he fell asleep last night, I quickly ran downstairs and saw him behind Uncle Jack, who was eating fudge at the kitchen counter, I quickly ran up and hid him behind my back just as Uncle Jack looked back, I laughed a bit nervously, "h-hi Uncle Jack, I'll...be upstairs," and with that I ran back up to my room.

"Calumon you can't let anyone see you," I scolded the little digimon, "why not?" he asked tilting his head, Awww he's so adorable, focus Kari.

"because-" actually I don't have a good answer to that, we've always just hid the digimon from our families, well except Tai with me, even before I met Gatomon, I recognized Koromon right away from when I was a little kid and a digimon came out of the computer, but I'll explain more about that a little later.

Anyway, where was I, oh yeah, why can't people see him, "because, uh, it would be hard to explain to them what a digimon is, and why it's here," I ended up telling him, "you're no fun," he pouted, before he flew out the window, "bye, bye," he flew away, "ok?"

"Kari is something wrong?" I turned around to see Gatomon sitting on the bed, was she asleep this whole time? "uh no,"

Well one things for sure, he will definitely make things more interesting around here...

* * *

Me: sorry this chapters a little shorter than the others, I was going to mix this with the One Of a Kind episode, but I didn't, cause why would I put Kari and TK meeting an adorable little digimon, and a hunter ghost always hunting Kari and Danny in the same chapter?

Kari: you were just too lazy to write the whole thing .

Me: That's not true! well not really...

Me: anyway I'm gonna be giving the character favorite songs

Kari: ?

TK: no apologies- Bon Jovi

Digidestine to be named later: I'm just a kid- simple plan

Danny: Welcome to my life- simple plan

Sam: Angel of darkness- ? (I forgot who sings angel of darkness...oops)

Tucker: ?

Tai: ?

Matt: If everyone cared- Nickleback

Mimi: Centuries- Fall out boy

Sora: ?

Izzy: ?

Joe: perfect- simple plan

Me: if you have any suggestions for songs, or have a better one for a character please tell me

Kari: anyway...please review your likes/dislikes, or any comments or questions you may have :)


	11. Chapter 11

Me: *dodges gunfire* yeah, yeah I know its been a while since I've updated, but this last chapter has been hard for me to write for some reason

Kari: you've taken forever!

Me: i know but-

Kari: but what

Me -_-" this chapter has been really hard for me to write ok, so for now I'm just gonna respond to reviews. and I am definitely not giving up on this story, ok?!

Sally: no excuses, and you should be writing my stories instead!

Me: That's what you focus on?

Sally: YES! that is literally my life and you left it on a kinda cliffhanger

Me: well yeah, cliffhangers are more dramatic

Sally: then update

Me: maybe later, but for now I have a little contest for the readers

**I'm going to have a little contest for you guys  
****Kari and Dani are going to be obsessed with an anime  
****The first person who the show first with get to ask any question about this story or it's sequel(s) and it will be answered with complete honesty  
there will be a few minor hints a one pretty major hint in this story (none in this chapter or before)  
the contest will only end once the chapter where it shows them obsessing over it (a little after d-stabilized) or someone guesses it correctly  
****There will be only one guess per chapter, any more and it will not count so you can't just guess a thousand animes and hope to get it right  
good luck to who ever guessing :)****  
**

Me: anyway, reviews Yay ^.^

GirlFish: Please put Flamon in later...!  
He's so Kawaii!  
Flamon is definitely able to be compatible-just not any of the A-listers.  
OR Vlad.  
Vlad is too full of himself and lusting after Maddie to be even remotely compatible-so he's out.  
The A-listers are mostly brainless or a bunch of snobs (Dash and Paulina in particular)  
So, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Or Jazz might be possible humans for being Flamon's partner.  
Or any digimon for that matter.  
If you put Zephyermon in, Paulina will more than likely get jealous of how beautiful she is...that ghost genie will be able to grant that brat's wish of wanting to be even prettier.  
It might cool if you put a few Demon Lord Digimon in somewhere-just so those like the A-listers could know what true terror is like...once you manage to get one to be as angry as a demon lord can possibly get.

Me: I agree! and I think I will add him in the sequel, I won't be able to have him in this story though...  
His partner won't be Vlad *shudders at the thought* in fact Vlad won't even be a big part of the sequel, he'll be mentioned here and there, but only in a few chapters (I might make another story that would be the sequel but if Vlad was there)  
His partner also won't be an A-lister either, but I won't tell you who his partner will be...  
Danny, Sam, and Tucker probably won't have a Digimon partner-well Sam might, not sure yet  
I don't think I'll be able to add in Zephyermon, but that's a good idea

and I was actually gonna use Myotismon coming to get revenge against the Digidestine in the sequel, I never even considered a Demon lord...but now I really want to add in my favorite demon lord/favorite digimon villain/third favorite character...Myotismon or Demon lord...hmmm...*smiles like Grell from black butler* heh, heh, I know what I'm going to do, heh, heh

Sally: O_O Kari, run

Kari: why?

Sally: just run, she's insane, did you not see that smile?

Me: also besides that I had always planned on there being a different demon lord in the story, but for an entirely different reason...not that I'm gonna tell you what that reason is

Michael: Well this was short but its o.k. I'm guessing now Cody that or bdfjbfl from the blah blah blah. So the sequel will start after D-stabilized? Still good chapter and can't wait till the next chapter.

Me: ...hehehe, yeah the new Digidestine is bdfjbfl, but why did you guess Cody? he's already in the story, remember I mentioned him in mystery meat (I also replaced the Digidestine's name and where he's from with random letters so my other readers won't know who you guessed)  
and I'll probably add a chapter or two after D-stabilized 'cause I want the other Digidestine in the sequel(s), so I'll make them move to Amity each for different reasons and another chapter from my contest above ^ for Kari and Dani, which will probably come before the other Digidestine go to Amity

Guest: Maybe you should some how make tk turn into Takuru phantom and help Kari and Danny. Not during that whole wish to be a ghost episode

Me: eh, that's an interesting idea, but it wouldn't work, besides, then bdfjbfl will be all left out

Guest: Please hurry up and right another chapter.

Me: I'm trying DX


End file.
